


I only lie when I love You

by swk



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Все зло всегда начинается с Марка или Ёнджэ.Только в этот раз из всей этой странной ситуации может получиться что-то очень даже приятное.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> никогда не начинайте работу как стёб, чтобы потом она вылилась во что-то серьезное, а потом переросла в монстра на 30к+ слов. Работа состоит из трех частей: две основные и одна эпилог. Основные части написаны, эпилог будет (когда-нибудь)  
> Работе больше года, поэтому возможны скачки в стиле и в деталях.  
> Она далеко не идеальная, но это как любимый ребеночек, поэтому <3

Все зло всегда начинается с Марка или Ёнджэ.  
В этот раз из-за Марка. Какой по счету в нечастной жизни Чжинёна?

— Ушла и пусть валит, — говорит Чжинён и заботливо подливает Марку пиво. — Вы встречались всего месяц. Это разве так важно? Мне кажется, ты больше расстраиваешься, что тебе секс стабильный обломился.  
Чжинён ждет привычного укоризненного взгляда, но даже не удостаивается его. Вместо этого друг заливает в глотку пиво и отворачивается, не забывая слезливо вытереть глаза рукавом рубашки. Чжинён чего-то не понимает.  
— Она была красивой и умной, хён, — Ёнджэ спешит вмешаться, пока Чжинён не взбесился. А случается это опасно быстро.  
— И что?  
Ёнджэ вздыхает, как святой, которого заставляют общаться с грешными плебеями, и приобнимает Марка.  
— Ну, она была крутой, и Марк собирался ее даже позвать на какую-то вечеринку и показать коллективу, похвастаться.  
— И это причина? — Чжинён точно начнет злиться, потому что не ожидал от друга такой глупой причины. С другой стороны, у этих тихушников все не слава богу. А у Марка проблемы с новым коллективом, и хорошая девушка отлично помогла бы стеснительному другу завоевать расположение, просто хотя бы поддержкой.  
Марк отворачивается и прячет голову в плече у Ёнджэ, и Чжинён только вздыхает. Он передумывает злиться, потому что видит круги под глазами у Марка, видит, как тот похудел, и вспоминает, что в последний раз тот высыпался до устройства на эту проклятую работу.  
— Вот и что с тобой делать? Где девушку тебе найти? — Чжинён перетягивает к себе Марка и начинает гладить по волосам. — А, может, ну их? Переходи в мои ряды! Разве я у вас не красавец? Красивее любой девушки буду.  
Чжинён лукавит, но только отчасти. Он прекрасно знает, что красив, как для парня. Особенно, как для парня-гея. Но с настоящей девушкой — с грудью и медовыми бедрами — ему никогда не тягаться. И не надо. С натуралами Чжинён не связывается.  
— Красавец, но с тобой встречаться я не буду, — несмотря на слова, Марк только удобнее размещается на Чжинёне. — Вот был бы ты девушкой, я бы тебя взял с собой, и это было бы идеально. Ты всегда в школе помогал мне адаптироваться, а еще ты веселый и умеешь вести все эти светские беседы, которые я не перевариваю. Слушай, да почему ты не девушка, Чжинён?!  
Марк это произносит с таким возмущением, что Чжинён возмущается в ответ.  
— Слышишь? Люби меня и таким! Или что прикажешь, парик и платье надеть?!  
На кухне воцаряется молчание.  
— А ведь это идея! — и внезапно ударить хочется не Марка, а Ёнджэ.  
Как там? Все зло даже если и начинается с Марка, но на Ёнджэ оно заканчивается.  
— Нет никакой идеи.  
— Есть, — Марк отлипает от плеча Чжинёна и смотрит такими жалостливыми глазами, что у Чжинёна еще чуть-чуть и сердце заболит. Он может ворчать и ругаться, может даже затрещины отпускать, но действительно быть холодным к друзьям не может, никогда. Слишком он заботливый и привязанный к ним.  
— Нет.  
— Но ведь, Чжинён, помнишь, как мы нарядили тебя в средней школе в платье для праздника? Тебя тогда выбрали, как самую красивую девочку, а сколько парней за тобой бегали!  
Чжинён помнит, прекрасно помнит. И помнит, как он сначала даже радовался такому вниманию, и помнит то разочарование, когда все узнали, что он не девушка.  
— Это было лет десять назад. Сейчас я и не сойду за девушку. У меня щетина и мышцы.  
Ёнджэ с Марком переглядываются и начинают хихикать, и у Чжинёна совсем немного дергается бровь.  
— Дай мне 20 минут, хён, — Ёнджэ встает со стула. — Я вернусь и покажу тебе, какой красоткой ты можешь быть.  
Чжинён не может быть никакой красоткой, он ни на что не согласен. Он вообще сейчас соберется и уйдет. Но Марк приклеивается к нему мертвым грузом. Прижимается, держит за руку и смотрит сопливым взглядом. И постоянно одними губами произносит «пожалуйста».  
Неудивительно, что к приходу Ёнджэ, Чжинён уже обработанный. Вздыхает, подводится, берет пакет с одеждой и уходит переодеваться.

Ёнджэ находит даже качественный парик, и крепит его как профессионал. А потом они с Марком его красят. На самом деле, красят немного, в основном уделяют внимание коже. Но даже этого для Чжинёна много, он чувствует себя неуютно, словно с маской на лице.  
А потом они подводят его к огромному зеркалу в прихожей и задерживают дыхание.  
— Ты таки красивее, чем моя бывшая, — говорит Марк, подходя к Чжинёну со спины. — Посмотри. Если замазать твою щетину, у тебя очень даже нежное лицо. И у тебя отличные губы, и красивые глаза. Чжинён, да тебе даже операций делать не надо, чтобы быть красивой девушкой.  
Марк получает удар локтем под ребра, но Ёнджэ тоже не может сдержать довольного визга.  
— Но ведь правда, ты такой крутой, хён! Самый красивый хён на планете!  
И Чжинён совсем немного чувствует себя польщенным. Пускай отпускают комплименты, потому что он любит, когда все признают, что он красивый.  
Совсем немного и глубоко-глубоко, Чжинён лелеет в себе комплексы, о которых стесняется кому-либо говорить. Но, разумеется, об этом никто не догадывается.  
— А какая у тебя задница в этой юбке, ох, мне придется тебя защищать сегодня на ужине, — Марк кладет руки на ягодицы и сразу же отдергивает их. Но на лице уже довольная и хищная улыбочка. И Чжинён злится, но видеть счастливого друга намного приятнее, чем видеть друга грустного и пьющего.  
Чжинён слишком заботливый, именно поэтому он пойдет на этот проклятый ужин, раззнакомит там Марка со всеми, посмотрит, с какими людьми его близкий друг работает и отвадит ненужных подальше.  
С Чжинёна не убудет.

С него действительно не убывает. Хотя в колготах неудобно, особенно заднице, которая чешется. А в юбке не сделать широкий шаг и не сесть так, как он любит. Но Чжинён терпит, улыбается и жмется к Марку.  
Коллектив у Марка неплохой. Большинство коллег — мужчины за сорок, давно женатые, но добрые, что удивительно для их-то возраста и места работы. Они вежливо обращаются к Марку и смотрят с отцовской заботой. А еще они постоянно осыпают Чжинёна комплиментами, и даже их жены изредка подключаются, что немного пугает. Но пока они не желают выцарапать Чжинёну глаза — все хорошо.  
И Марк расслабляется. Немного выпивает для храбрости, а потом начинает рассказывать о своем увлечении математикой, и как он всегда мечтал работать с цифрами в каком-нибудь офисе на 13-м этаже. Все смеются и поддерживают Марка, обещают Чжиён — так его зовут в женском обличие, Чжиён — заботиться о нем и следить, чтобы не изменял.  
Чжинён смеется и прикрывает рот рукой. Уж ему-то Марк никогда не изменит. Друзей, которые ради дружбы переоделись бы девушкой, днем с огнем не сыщешь.

Встреча настолько легко проходит, что настроение Чжинёна поднимается стремительно вверх, на прощание он позволяет выпить себе немного соджу, которое приятно согревает и румянит щеки. На улице их встречает Ёнджэ, но вместо дома отвозит в клуб. Когда Чжинён предлагает переодеться, друзья его мгновенно останавливают.  
— Нет! — Ёнджэ хаотично машет руками перед лицом. — Давай ты пойдешь так в клуб! Мы хотим посмотреть, скольким парням ты можешь вскружить голову! Пожалуйста, хён!  
— Пожалуйста, — добавляет Марк.  
И счастье, что Чжинён действительно в хорошем духе. Глаза его загораются, и он не может сдержать хитрой усмешки. Он не встречается с натуралами, но подурить им голову и сорвать пару поцелуев всегда можно.  
Ёнджэ и Марк держатся возле Чжинёна, пока они не доходят до барной стойки. Потом друзья словно испаряются, и Чжинён только фыркает. Он бы сказал, что они это сделали, чтобы найти себе кого-нибудь, но уверен, что на самом деле — просто спрятались по углам и будут наслаждаться цирком вокруг Чжинёна.  
А цирк действительно происходит. Начиная от грязных плешивых потных мужичков лет за сорок пять и заканчивая сопливыми малолетками, у которых еще прыщи не сошли с лица, а первые усики мерзко расползаются над верхней губой. И каждый предлагает Чжинёну бесплатную выпивку, и такое впечатление, что, если Чжинён будет соглашаться на каждый стакан, уже через полчаса его вынесут под руки. Поэтому он только улыбается, смущенно потупляет взгляд и отшивает каждого. Предлогов много и выдумывать их можно до утра.  
И к середине ночи Чжинён начинает подумывать уйти домой. Или потанцевать.  
Сил сидеть уже нет. Он отправляет бессмысленные сообщения Марку и получает в ответ только смайлики. Чжинён не обижается на друзей и где-то в душе подозревает, что Марку и Ёнджэ сейчас очень весело, в то время как он сидит тут трезвый и скучающий. И домой не уйти — надо забрать потом пьяных друзей.  
Вариант потанцевать остается единственным доступным.

Танцевать Чжинён всегда любил, любит и сейчас. Природа подарила ему гибкое тело, которое он любит проверять на выносливость. Как и любит пробовать себя в разных стилях. Но проблема в том, что в узкой юбке, на каблуке — хоть и небольшом — и колготах, которые все так же кусают задницу, танцевать неудобно.  
Поэтому Чжинён не танцует, как должен танцевать в его представлении нормальный человек, а скорее просто раскачивается в такт музыке, изредка закидывая голову и изгибаясь. Руки поднимать он тоже может, но не слишком высоко, потому что блузка рискует треснуть по швам. И ему даже удается расслабиться. После второй песни Чжинён входит во вкус и начинает получать удовольствие и от простых покачиваний. Он сливается с людьми вокруг, превращаясь в один дух танцпола, и это именно то, ради чего стоит ходить в клуб.  
Чжинён закрывает глаза и только слушает, чувствует. И именно поэтому не замечает, как к нему подходят, но запах мужского одеколона выдергивает из эйфории и Чжинён пугливо распахивает глаза.

У этого человека взгляд такой, который никогда не забудешь. Стоит один раз посмотреть в эти глаза, и ты всегда будешь ощущать их на себе. Они узкие, раскосые и именно с такой искоркой, от которой дыхание спирает и сердцебиение учащается. Все в лице слеплено резко, остро и четко: прямой нос, выразительные скулы и линия челюсти. Такие лица встречаются редко и запоминаются на всю жизнь.

Чжинён смотрит на слегка блестящие от выпивки в обманчивом свете клуба губы и не может понять, чего от него хотят. Он не может заставить себя снова посмотреть в глаза парня напротив, потому что просто потеряет себя, а этого Чжинён позволить себе не может.  
Только когда парень подходит запредельно близко — а запах одеколона уже стал вторым воздухом — и начинает шептать на ухо, Чжинён может выдохнуть и вернуться к прежнему себе. Пак Чжинёну, который знает, насколько он хорош и насколько он желаем, и как он может удовлетворить мужчину.  
— Ты очаровательна.  
Вот только парень думает, что Чжинён — девушка. И осознание сваливается на него каменной плитой. Нужно разворачиваться и убегать, искать Марка, прятаться за его спиной и убегать. Это не тот случай, где он развлекался, отшивая от себя мужчин. Он не хотел их, даже не смотрел. Но вот перед ним стоит тот, перед кем Чжинён готов сделать много чего и прямо здесь, в клубе. И это настолько опасно, насколько может быть.  
Клуб мигает красным светом словно сигнальными огнями, и Чжинён очень хочет уйти, но остается и улыбается. Потому что рука парня медленно, но твердо размещается на его бедре, и Чжинён ощутимо вздрагивает. Ему жарко, он потный и блузка противно липнет к телу, а рука давит все сильнее и словно прожигает.  
И Чжинён поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть этому парню в глаза и улыбнуться немного кривой, но все равно соблазнительной улыбкой.  
— Спасибо. Еще приятнее принимать комплименты от парня, имя которого я знаю.  
Чжинён чувствует, как рука слегка перемещается вверх, но остается на бедре, и не может понять, должна ли приличная девушка такое позволять. Но с другой стороны, он не девушка, и думает немного иначе, как и оценивает нормы приличия.  
— Чжебом, — шепчет теперь уже не незнакомец. — Им Чжебом, и я бы очень хотел узнать твое имя.  
— Пак Чжиён!  
У Чжинёна краснеют уши, он это чувствует, и не может не ненавидеть собственное тело. А еще он чувствует, как Чжебом становится со спины и бесцеремонно сокращает дистанцию, практически ее не оставляет.  
У Чжебома сильные руки и широкие плечи, а на пальцах много колец. Чжинён аккуратно кладет свои ладони на ладони Чжебома и проводит пальцами по горячим украшениям. Странно, но даже они кажутся соблазнительными и уместными.  
Чжинён начинает двигаться первым. Слегка подается назад, чтобы прижиматься к Чжебому слишком интимно, и медленно раскачивается, не забывая проводить кончиками пальцев по рукам Чжебома, вызывая гусиную кожу.  
Они танцуют медленно и молча. И Чжинёну так хорошо, что он расслабляется в объятиях Чжебома, что решает забыться и пустить все своим путем, насколько будет возможно это сделать. Чжиён, как приличная девушка, не обязана заниматься сексом в первую же ночь, но вот провести вечер чуть красочнее может. И Чжинён этим воспользуется.  
Поэтому, когда начинается вторая песня, Чжинён подхватывает ритм и начинает юлить. Он поворачивается лицом к Чжебому и кладет руки на плечи, слегка сминая их пальцами. Чжебом утробно рычит, как зверь перед прыжком, но Чжинён только облизывает губы и видит, какую реакцию это вызывает. Он подмигивает и сокращает дистанцию, и оказывается так близко, что слышит горячее дыхание Чжебома на своих губах. Ему нужно их лишь слегка приоткрыть.  
Чжебом делает все сам: сам первым прикасается к губам, совершенно легко, словно примеряется. Затем кладет руки на пояс и прижимает ближе, держит их крепко на спине. И, наконец, целует так, что Чжинён держится за плечи как за спасательный круг.  
Возможно, они танцуют, возможно, целуются, а, возможно, превращаются в один большой водоворот. Чжебом поглощает Чжинёна целиком, без остатка — его сильные руки везде, на поясе и на спине, проводят по плечам и остаются на ягодицах. У Чжебома мягкие губы и острые зубы, которые игриво щипают нежную кожу, заставляя, Чжинёна пищать, как школьницу.  
А ведь Чжинён не школьница и привык контролировать. И он не любит, когда его подавляют. Но с Чжебомом все иначе. Чжебом не подавляет, он доводит до такого состояния, когда Чжинён готов умолять, чтобы им командовали, просто ради этого чувства.  
Он не знает, сколько танцев они так танцуют — на грани интима и расслабления — но всему приходит конец. И их конец — когда Чжинён чувствует, что начинает возбуждаться, а юбка слишком узкая, а Чжебома не заставишь стоять только со спины.  
Страх пробивает электрическим разрядом и проходит через весь позвоночник. Чжинён отскакивает от Чжебома как прокаженный, подворачивает ногу и ломает каблук, но продолжает пятиться назад.  
— Чжиёни? — в глазах Чжебома удивление и смущение. Но протянутая рука кажется Чжинёну дорогой в ад, поэтому он откидывает ее, больно царапаясь о кольца.  
— Мне пора идти, извини, — Чжинён кланяется, насколько может, и пятится, пятится, пока его кто-то не ловит со спины. Кто-то знакомый.  
— Чжи…ён? — Марк не звучит трезвым, но звучит достаточно сознательным, чтобы спасти Чжинёна. — Нам пора домой, тебе не кажется?  
— Кажется! Пошли, оппа, нам пора! — он вцепляется в Марка так, что пальцам больно, но не отпускает. — Спасибо большое, Чжебом-оппа, и извини, мне правда пора. Удачи!  
Чжебом двигается в их сторону, и у Чжинёна сердце останавливается. Но Марк вовремя подхватывает его, кладет слишком близко к заднице руку, и толкает к выходу. И Чжебом отступает, хотя хмурится, но Чжинён только кидает виноватые взгляды, надеется, что они что-то да значат.  
На улице Ёнджэ кидает Чжинёну ключи от машины и падает на заднее сидение, Марк только кивает и садится на переднее. И смотрит на Чжинёна внимательно весь путь домой. Но он молчит, потому что в горле обида и разочарование.  
Тогда, в клубе, все было хорошо. Но сейчас Чжинён понимает, что Чжебому нравилась Чжиён, девушка, не гей, который «балуется» переодеваниями. И так грустно прощаться с тем, что было в клубе, что Чжинён решает не ходить с друзьями по выходным несколько месяцев. Пусть будет им наказание, а ему отдых.

Наутро все, что происходило ночью, кажется сном. Просто очень реалистичным и подробным, но почти сном. Вот только Чжинён может с точностью сказать, где его касались пальцы Чжебома, а губы после поцелуев обветренные и потрескавшиеся.  
И никогда он не шел с такой тяжелой головой на работу. Но Чжинён есть Чжинён, поэтому он надевает выглаженный кардиган, укладывает волосы, протирает очки и берет свой любимый кожаный портфель.  
Да, он не преподаватель, но он лаборант, и это не менее ответственная работа, которая требует от него сосредоточенности и постоянной готовности помогать преподавателю. В университете слишком много глупых студентов, а занятия по химии никогда легкими не были.  
Держа в одной руке кофе и портфель, другой рукой Чжинён набирает Марка, потому что будить по утрам друзей — его обязанность. Марк отвечает моментально, и это настолько непривычно, что Чжинён спотыкается.  
— Чжинён? — почти мурлычет сонным голосом Марк, и это так приятно и так по-родному, — ты в порядке?  
— В полном, просто удивился, что ты уже проснулся. Это у тебя все в норме, да?  
— Что у меня может случиться?  
— Не знаю, например, ты снова мог думать о своей бывшей? — Чжинён хмурится, зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом, и поправляет рубашку.  
— Да мне уже все равно, честно, — и есть все же что-то в голосе Марка, что заставляет напрягаться.  
— Марк, я не идиот, чтобы не понять, что ты о чем-то глубоко задумался.  
И хоть звонкий смех друга снимает немного стресса, напряжение в голосе Марка все равно присутствует и Чжинён порой жалеет, что настолько хорошо того знает.  
— Просто мы вчера следили за тобой и тем парнем и подумали, что жаль, что он посчитал тебя девушкой. Он был как из твоих фантазий.  
Чжинён давится слюной и агрессивно выбрасывает пустой стаканчик кофе.  
— Откуда ты мои фантазии знаешь?  
— Умоляю тебя, я знаю о тебе все, — при встрече Чжинён отобьет Марку задницу, просто чтобы не был таким деловым.  
— Тогда и я знаю о тебе все, в эту игру могут играть двое. Или думаешь я не догадался, что я выглядел как твой идеал девушки, а, Марк Туан? Я расскажу твоему отцу, что ты повелся на трансвестита, Марк Туан.  
Судя по тому, как Марк смеется, Чжинён с облегчением понимает, что был прав. А, значит, он все еще прекрасно понимает лучшего друга. И хоть что-то поднимает ему настроение после такой бурной ночки.  
— Удачного дня, Чжинёни, не своди студентов с ума.  
Марк выключается быстрее, чем Чжинён успевает огрызнуться в ответ.

Удивительно, как быстро память прячет вглубь, казалось бы, важные детали. Но через месяц Чжинён не может точно припомнить лицо Чжебома, даже если старается. Только острые глаза с двумя очаровательными родинками на веке. И всё.  
И Чжинён решает, что не очень Чжебом ему и нравился, если все происходит так. И шансов у них не было бы в любом случае. В жизни гораздо больше забот.  
Например, зуб, который не давал спать всю ночь.  
Сутки без сна и постоянная зубная боль настолько утомляют Чжинёна, что профессор отпускает его с работы и отправляет в студенческую больницу.  
— Как работнику университета, тебе обязано дешевле перепасть. Говорят, у них есть новый стоматолог с золотыми руками. Сходи обязательно.  
И Чжинён идет прямиком в студенческую больницу, потому что и делать ему больше нечего. Он взрослый мужчина, и боли не боится. Но даже в нем теплится маленький детский страх перед злыми стоматологами с их страшной аппаратурой. И Чжинён бы позвонил Марку или Ёнджэ, но, как и все взрослые люди, его друзья работают.  
Остается только собрать волю в кулак и постучаться в кабинет, куда его отправили в регистратуре.  
— Здравствуйте, Пак Чжинён? Вам повезло, что время сейчас такое, что мы вас сразу и можем принять.  
Медсестра перед Чжинён очаровательная, с широкой улыбкой и красивыми глазами. И Чжинён бы приударил за ней, вот только врач, скорее будет больше в его вкусе, чем она.  
— Здравствуйте, какие жалобы?  
И Земля под ногами у Чжинёна останавливается, и лучше бы медсестра была в его вкусе. Потому что стоматолог перед ним — Им Чжебом. В белом халате, с маской прикрывающей рот. Но эти глаза и руки Чжинён узнаёт, удивительно, моментально, и не знает, куда ему бежать.  
Зубную боль сдувает ветром, Чжинён дергает воротник рубашки и пытается дышать, но все равно чувствует себя загнанной ланью.  
— Вы, Пак Чжинён, я правильно называю? — Чжебом смотрит на бумаги и опускает маску. — Садитесь на кресло, открывайте шире рот и не бойтесь, вы же взрослый мальчик. Пак Чжинён?  
Когда Чжебом смотрит на него внимательно и улыбается неловко так, Чжинён понимает, что он сейчас не Чжиён — на нем нет юбки и блузки, и обман их раскрыт не был. И бояться ему абсолютно нечего.  
Выдохнув, Чжинён залезает на кресло, закрывает глаза и открывает рот.

Весь прием Чжинён так волнуется и думает на столько посторонних тем, что и не замечает, как проходит время. Чжебом работает в тишине и безболезненно. Прочищает зуб и пломбирует. И когда Чжинёну позволяют встать, он думает, что все, пронесло. Но Чжебом совсем снимает маску с лица, снимает перчатки и улыбается по-кошачьи хитро.  
Жаль, а ведь Чжинён уже почти у выхода.  
— Извините, Пак Чжинён, а можно задать вам вопрос личный?  
И отказать нельзя, потому что у Чжинёна ноги желейные при виде того, как на него смотрят.  
— Да?  
— У вас есть сестра? Ее не зовут Чжиён случаем?  
У Чжинёна есть старшая сестра, но ее не зовут Чжиён, и явно Чжебом не о ней спрашивает. И ведь есть шанс к отступлению. Всегда можно сказать, что никого у Чжинёна нет, но вот, перед ним стоит Чжебом во всей красоте, и слов отказа в голове просто не находится.  
Когда Марк говорил, что Им Чжебом — это именно парень из фантазий Чжинёна, друг ведь был прав. И каким же дураком надо быть, чтобы хоть немного в этой фантазии не покупаться.  
— Есть, а что такое?  
Чжебом стушевывается и опускает взгляд в пол. И это заставляет Чжинёна слегка расслабиться и сделать пару шагов вперед.  
— Просто вы очень на нее похожи. Я сразу в вас ее узнал. К сожалению, когда мы встретились, то не успели обменяться телефонными номерами. И вот я хотел бы спросить у вас, можете вы одолжить мне ее номер?  
Чжинён закусывает губу и ерошит волосы. Давать собственный номер будет слишком предсказуемо, и проколоться слишком легко. Нужен отдельный номер, а значит, не остается ничего кроме:  
— Извините, я не даю номер моей любимой сестренки без ее разрешения. Но если хотите, вы можете дать мне свой, а я ей его передам. Если она вам напишет — значит поздравляю.  
Чжебом счастливым не выглядит, но покорно принимает предложение. Что-то быстро карябает на бумажке и вручает.  
— Это мой личный, а не рабочий. Передайте ей, что я буду очень ждать.  
— Обязательно.  
Кажется, от нервов Чжинён сильно хлопает дверью. Но это его не волнует, потому что он уже несется вниз по лестнице на улицу. Ему надо срочно купить сим-карту, а еще позвонить Марку и Ёнджэ, и рассказать им, какой их друг идиот.

— Марки, — Чжинён ноет в подушку, — что мне делать, Марки? Я в полном дерьме.  
— В каком ты еще дерьме?  
— Я сказал Чжебому, что Чжиён существует. Марки, почему твой друг такой идиот?  
Чжинён катается по дивану, тычется лицом в подушку и разлагается на части. Он держит в руке старенький телефончик, в который уже успел вставить только купленную сим-карту, и не может решиться написать сообщение. Он даже к Марку пришел, чтобы тот придал ему сил, но все, что друг делает — спокойно снимает рубашку и размещает ее на плечиках.  
— Не вешай рубашку, Марки, — Чжинён отрывает глаза от подушки, — ее пора стирать. А то еще скажут, что твоя девушка Чжиён о тебе плохо заботится.  
— Действительно? — Марк замирает и внимательно всматривается в рубашку — он никогда не был силен в таких вопросах, как и Ёнджэ. Единственный, кто помешан на чистых и выглаженных вещах в их компании — это Чжинён.  
— Действительно. Дай мне, я знаю, как ее стирать, и другую белую давай. Убьем всех зверей одним выстрелом.  
Телефон слегка подпрыгивает на диване, когда Чжинён его бездумно выкидывает. У него нет сил больше думать о Чжебоме, лучше он подумает о внешнем виде Марка.  
Чжинён загружает рубашки в стиральную машину, собирает цветные вещи для следующей стирки и возвращается в гостиную, чтобы застать Марка с его старым телефоном в руках. На лице у Марка самая что ни на есть гадкая улыбка, и Чжинён даже не видит смысла бежать и вырывать телефон из рук. Он уверен, что все уже сделано.  
— Я отправил ему сообщение, — Марк виноватым не выглядит, просто констатирует, и Чжинён только устало садится на диван рядом.  
— Дай хоть посмотрю, что написал.  
Когда Чжинён тянется за телефоном, тот загорается и издает противный стандартный рингтон. Все спокойствие улетучивается мгновенно, и пальцы немного дрожат, когда снимают блокировку.  
— Что он написал? — Марк наваливается на Чжинёна всем телом и утыкается носом в шею, а Чжинён не может не улыбаться.  
— Он приглашает меня вечером прогуляться по набережной.  
— Напиши ему, что ты согласен!  
— Словно у меня есть вариант.  
— Ну и? — Марк уже практически лежит на Чжинёне, но это настолько привычно, что никого не смущает. Что Марк, что сам Чжинён очень тактильные, но только со своими близкими. И Ёнджэ скромностью не страдает. Неудивительно, что иногда люди смотрят на них со стороны слишком недовольно.  
— Завтра, в шесть часов. И я согласился.  
Чжинён улыбается и блокирует телефон, а потом до него доходит. Он согласился как Чжиён, и ждать Чжебом будет Чжиён. И как вообще получилось так, что в клубе Чжинёна не раскрыли?  
Помимо голоса, у него ведь был кадык и щетина! Но в клубе было темно, и никак нельзя исключать тот факт, что Чжебом был выпившим.  
Но вряд ли Чжебом будет выпившим в этот раз.  
Словно читая мысли, Марк еще крепче обнимает Чжинёна и достает телефон.  
— Ничего страшного, сейчас наберем Ёнджэ, он снова обеспечит нас париком и одеждой. А потом мы подготовим тебя еще тщательнее.  
Становится спокойнее, и Чжинён слегка улыбается.  
— Только не влюбляйтесь в меня, а то такую девушку нигде не найдете.  
— Да кому ты нужна, баба с щетиной.  
Когда Чжинён валит Марка на пол, чтобы защекотать до смерти, то думает, что — ничего. Ничего страшного, даже если чуда с Чжебомом не случится. Не последний и не первый мужчина на Земле. Пак Чжинён слишком крутой для простых смертных. И, если что, у него всегда есть друзья, к которым можно обратиться.


	2. 1.2

Каким дураком надо быть, чтобы надеяться, что на набережной в шесть вечера будет темно. Что в Сеуле, столице Южной Кореи, вообще может быть темно в такое время. Кажется, на лице Чжинёна можно рассмотреть мельчайший прыщик, не то что щетину под тонной тонального крема.

Но Чжинён решает пойти ва-банк и нервно топчется на месте. До назначенного времени еще пять минут, и он просто был так взволнован, что пришел раньше. Плохая из Чжинёна девушка.  
Девушка из Чжинёна действительно посредственная, но Марк с Ёнджэ старались как могли. Они даже заставили перемерять несколько юбок и джинс. И лучше бы остановились на джинсах, но юбка до коленка в клеточку кажется тоже вполне симпатичной, а еще очень теплой, поэтому Чжинён не сильно против. Как и не против обычной черной водолазки, которая прикрывает не только горло, но и уменьшает размер плеч.  
Удивительно, сколько магии можно сотворить обычной одеждой. А если добавить парик, легкий прозрачный блеск и подкрашенные глаза — то можно сказать, с натяжкой, что из Чжинёна вышла красивая Чжиён.  
— Долго ждешь?  
Пальцы твердой, но нежной хваткой держат за локоть, и Чжинён тоже старается держать себя. Чжебом выходит из-за спины и улыбается совсем чуть-чуть, но даже такого хватает, чтобы уши стали краснеть — Чжинён это просто чувствует.  
— Не очень, — говорит он отрепетированным якобы женским голосом и нервно хихикает. Чжебом в ответ улыбается еще шире.  
— Не против пройтись вдоль набережной?  
— Нет?

Чжинён много чего боялся. Что его раскроют в первую же секунду, а если не в первую, так во вторую. Но этого не происходит. Чжинён боялся, что у них не будет тем для разговора, но беседа идет плавно и приятно, словно мед льется. Чжебом не болтун, но умеет поддержать разговор и слегка подтолкнуть Чжинёна, когда надо. Кроме этого, у Чжебома просто очаровательная улыбка и слишком красивые глаза, чтобы можно было переживать хоть о чем-то этой ночью. И Чжинён тонет, тонет, тонет.  
Смеется, не забывая прикрывать лицо рукой, все как он привык. Иногда игриво ударяет Чжебома в плечо, а иногда просто замолкает и наслаждается воздухом, подставляя ветерку лицо. Такие моменты — самые дорогие, и Чжинён рад, что Чжебом не портит их болтовней.  
Чжебом вообще ничего не портит, ведет себя как истинный джентльмен, и даже немного грустно, что в жизни Чжинёна было так мало таких мужчин. Но опять же, Чжебом ведет себя так, потому что перед ним девушка, а не парень в парике.  
Неприятные мысли немного отрезвляют, и Чжинён вздрагивает.  
— Что такое, ты замерзла? — на лице Чжебома волнение, и Чжинён только улыбается.  
— Есть немного. Может, зайдем в какое-нибудь кафе?  
— Конечно.  
По пути в кафе Чжебом позволяет себе положить руку на поясницу Чжинёна, и это вызывает новый прилив смеха. Тогда, в клубе, они едва не переспали прямо на танцполе, а теперь Чжебом ведет себя настолько скромно, что это даже неловко. Всему надо знать меру, и Чжинён — Чжиён — не хрустальный.

А еще очень приятно, когда за тебя платят, поэтому Чжинён с радостью взрослого и здорового мужчины заказывает себе большой кусок торта и латте. И он не обращает внимание на то, как внимательно за ним следит Чжебом, а просто наслаждается таким вкусным тортом, что ноги подкашиваются.  
— Ты сластена?  
Чжинён замирает с ложкой во рту и косится на Чжебома, у которого в руках только чашка кофе.  
— Не особо, но могу. А что?  
— Не боишься попасть к стоматологу?  
В глазах Чжебома бесы, и Чжинён только ухмыляется, высовывая кончик языка и облизывая ложечку.  
— У меня есть знакомый стоматолог, который обо мне позаботится. Позаботится же?  
Глаза Чжебома исчезают за улыбкой, но атмосфера вокруг них наэлектризовывается, и Чжинён буквально физически может прочувствовать эти накатывающие волны возбуждения. Он не уверен, что говорят они только о сладостях и стоматологах, и о них ли вообще. Но лицо Чжебома такое довольное, когда он тянется и пальцем вытирает крошки с носа Чжинёна, что нет сил покривиться типичности ситуации.  
— Ты руки, надеюсь, мыл? Мне не нужен прыщ на носу, — бурчит Чжинён и прячет лицо за кружкой.  
— Ничего страшного, на такой идеальной коже прыщи бывают раз в сто лет. И я уверен, что тебя они не испортят.  
На лице Чжинёна столько всяких косметических средств, что вряд ли там можно разглядеть кожу, но Чжебому об этом знать не надо. Чжинён вообще подозревает — и все больше подозрения сбываются — Чжебом мужчина простой и типичный. Как самые простые мужчины, которые не знают разницы между стиральными порошками или тональным и биби кремами. Интересно, а Чжебом живет с родителями или нанимает горничную? Или у него есть тоже такой же полезный друг, как Чжинён есть у Марка и Ёнджэ?  
Хочется сказать, что все натуралы одинаковые, но это было бы лицемерием. Потому что среди бывших парней Чжинёна таких, как Чжебом, было не меньше пяти. И хорошо, что Чжебом такой невнимательный, иначе не было бы у них сейчас сладкого свидания в кафе.  
— Ты слишком сладкий, — говорит Чжинён, завершая торт. — Где-то тут должен быть подвох, и лучше если ты скажешь мне заранее.  
— Ну, — Чжебом выглядит смущенным, неловко смотрит на столешницу и не поднимает глаз на Чжинёна, — я очень легко вспыхиваю, быстро выхожу из себя. А еще я привык все контролировать и всегда быть главным. Это плохо, я знаю.  
Это ужасно, но у Чжинёна были подозрения. На Чжебоме черным по белому написано, что он и только он хозяин жизни. И Чжинён, как человек, который скорее юлит и подстраивается по жизни, такому не удивлен. Но не сказать, что он в восторге от Чжебома. С такими людьми на самом деле сложно.  
— Спасибо за честность. Все мы не без греха.  
Особенно, когда грех — член в штанах и парик на голове. Но Чжебом выдыхает с облегчением и пристыженным больше не выглядит.  
— А кто тот парень, который в клубе тебя увел?  
— Парень? — Чжинёну приходится прилично напрячь память, прежде чем до него доходит. И он не может сдержать смешка. Чжебом далеко не ходил: предупредил о ревности и сразу захотел ее показать. — Это мой лучший друг, Марк. Я дружу с ним, сколько себя помню.  
— И ты веришь в дружбу между парнем и девушкой?  
— Конечно, — Чжинён улыбается и намекает, что тему лучше бы закрыть. Потому что статус Марка в его жизни никто обсуждать не имеет права. И потому что, в принципе, у них мужская дружба, а не игра в любовь, как происходит у парней с девушками.  
По лицу Чжебома видно, что не очень тот и доволен, но вопрос заминается, и они просто смотрят в тишине за окно.

Когда свидание окончено, Чжебом вызывается проводить хотя бы к дому, и Чжинён не находит сил отказать. Рука Чжебома теперь совсем по-хозяйски лежит на спине и слегка притягивает, и Чжинён поддается.  
— Мы ведь еще увидимся? — руки Чжебома перемещаются на бока, и Чжинён чувствует, как с каждой секундой становится жарче. Свидание было хорошим, и грешно отказываться от еще одного, но с каждым разом они будут идти еще дальше, и как это закончится?  
— Увидимся, — но пока Чжинён позволяет себе обмануться. Наклоняется и быстро чмокает Чжебома в губы, не дается в руки, и забегает внутрь.  
В квартире уже ждут Марк и Ёнджэ, а у Чжинёна уши слегка красные и кучу новостей готовых для друзей.

Они не договариваются о втором свидании, потому что и Чжебом и Чжинён слишком заняты. Но общение не прекращается, и продолжается в виде регулярных сообщений. Из-за этого Чжинёну приходится постоянно носить с собой второй телефон и рассказывать истории о том, как он устает работать в магазине женского белья — Марк предложил эту работу как ту, которую Чжебом вряд ли решиться посетить.  
Чжебом ведет себя очень мудро и аккуратно: не давит, сообщениями не надоедает, но всегда знает, когда написать и как поддеть, чтобы захотелось ему отвечать.  
Порой Чжинён чувствует себя слишком ведомым и ему это не нравится. Чжинён — тот, кто ведет, даже если это не заметно и окольно. Чжинён может согласиться на сотрудничество, но никак не на подчинение. Вот только загвоздка в том, что Чжебом хитрее, чем кажется. И Чжинён недооценил оппонента.  
Но игра уже начата и выходить из нее первым без выигрыша — хотя какой может быть выигрыш в их ситуации — не в характере Чжинёна.  
Поэтому он продолжает отвечать на сообщения, продолжает флиртовать и продолжает прокручивать в голове, что сделать во время их следующей встречи.

К сожалению, следующая встреча происходит раньше, чем кто-либо мог ожидать. И совсем не в том свете, в каком бы хотелось Чжинёну.  
Работа лаборанта обычно не слишком трудная, но щепетильная. Чжинён ответственный, и всегда слушается преподавателя, с охотой помогает студентам и даже иногда занимается репетиторством. Но порой случается то, что случается, и во время занятия очередной недалекий студент умудряется обжечься реактивом. Не настолько, чтобы вызывать скорую, но настолько, чтобы отправиться в студенческую больницу.  
Чжинён понимает, что они с преподавателем оказали студенту первую помощь, что руку тот не потеряет, и что все будет хорошо, но все равно волнуется, потому что по натуре человек обремененный гиперзаботой и гиперответственностью.  
— Может, пусть вас медсестра осмотрит? Вы выглядите бледным, — студент успешно доставлен в палату, и все, что Чжинён хочет — быстрее уйти. Больницы — не самое приятное место.  
— Нет, со мной все в порядке. Ожог не сильный?  
— Нет, все будет хорошо с вашим студентом, можете идти.  
Чжинён кланяется несколько раз, пока дверь в кабинет перед ним не закрывается, а затем выдыхает. На работу можно не возвращаться, вечером у него только одно занятие со школьником, но до этого времени далеко.  
Стараясь успокоиться, Чжинён медленно идет по белому коридору, но внезапно замирает. Автомат с напитками звучит хорошей идей, почему бы не побаловать себя колой.  
Стоит Чжинёну нажать на кнопку, а машине загудеть, как кто-то хмыкает за спиной.  
— Портите свои зубы напитками?  
И видеть Чжебома настолько неожиданно, что Чжинён отшатывается и ударяется плечом о банкомат. Что он скажет Чжебому? Что он здесь делает? Если Чжиён говорила, что работает. Надо поправить парик, чтобы не сполз, и не забыть о голосе.  
Дрожащей рукой Чжинён приглаживает волосы и замирает, закрывает глаза. Чжинён сейчас Чжинён, парень, не Чжиён его якобы сестра. А, значит, Чжебом обратился именно к нему. И Чжебом ничего не имеет против него.  
Поэтому Чжинён собирает себя, натягивает профессиональную улыбку и поправляет очки, удачно закрывающие половину лица.  
— Балую себя.  
Чжебом только кивает и внимательно выбирает напиток себе.  
— Тяжелый день? Выглядите подавленно.  
— Ммм, есть такое. Привел сюда студента, он обжегся.  
— Обжегся? — Чжебом замирает с деньгами в руках и внезапно выглядит слишком взволнованным, и смотрит на Чжинёна так, что хочется под землю забраться. — Вы хоть целы? А все остальные? В университете где-то был пожар?  
Сдержать смех тяжело, и Чжинён его не сдерживает. Только лицо банкой колы прикрывает.  
— Нет, он обжегся химическим реактивом. Я лаборант и помогаю профессору. И вот пришлось позаботиться о непутевом студенте.  
— Понятно, — напряжение сходит с лица Чжебома, и тот снова смотрит на кнопочки, словно не решаясь, что заказать. Наконец, решение сделано, и Чжинён совсем не удивлен, что Чжебом выбрал зеленый чай.  
Внезапно атмосфера становится неловкой до невозможности, тягучей как нуга, и обволакивающей. Чжинёна здесь ничего не держит, он может и должен идти домой, но он стоит рядом с Чжебомом, потягивает колу и кидает на того косые взгляды.  
Чжебом просто смотрит прямо, внимательно изучает и слегка щурится.  
— У меня перерыв и мне, честно говоря, скучно. Давайте я проведу вас. Вы не против?  
— Нет?  
Идти рядом с Чжебомом как Чжинён, не Чжиён, странно, но интригующе. Чжебом выглядит расслабленным, напитки давно выпиты, но разговор не клеится. Удивительно, что тишина чувствуется уютной. И Чжинён понимает, что дело в Чжебоме. Кем бы ты ни был: девушкой или парнем, другом или просто знакомым, — Чжебом просто очень притягательный человек. И почему-то это вызывает глупую улыбку.  
— До свидания? — Чжинён стоит на выходе больницы и не знает, что еще придумать, чтобы Чжебом развернулся и ушел.  
— Подождите, я хотел у вас спросить, но не мог решиться. Вы ведь лаборант, да?  
— Да?  
— Я знаю, что иногда они помогают студентам с предметом…  
— Есть такое, — понять к чему ведет Чжебом трудно, особенно когда Чжебом хмурится и смущенно чешет затылок.  
— А со школьниками вы не занимаетесь? Ну, с теми, которые готовятся к поступлению и сдают химию?  
Чжинён почти спрашивает, есть ли у Чжебома ребенок, но вовремя останавливается. Человек напротив него слишком молодой и перспективный, чтобы заводить ребенка. Да и во сколько? В десять-двенадцать лет?  
— Да, я занимаюсь репетиторством.  
Чжебом так громко выдыхает от облегчения, что Чжинён не может сдержать смеха.  
— Хорошо, тогда я могу позволить себе наглость?  
— Мне так неловко оттого, какой вы вежливый, вы можете позволить себе. В конце концов, вы гуляли с моей сестрой!  
Это вырывается само собой, и сожаление сразу приходит к Чжинёну. Он закашливается и отворачивается, желая постучаться головой о стенку. Но Чжебома, кажется, это не сильно смущает.  
— Тогда я могу пользоваться привилегиями?  
— Привилегиями кого?  
— Знакомого сестры? — теперь закашливается Чжебом и отворачивается, а Чжинён только ухмыляется.  
— Ну, если сестры. Если вы хотите, чтобы я позанимался с вашим мальчиком, тогда я должен с ним познакомиться, оценить уровень знаний, а потом договоримся о количестве занятий в неделю и оплате.  
Внезапно Чжебома словно осеняет, и он начинает быстро размахивать руками и вертеть головой.  
— Он не мой мальчик! Просто соседи, хорошие друзья. Я смотрел, как он рос. А теперь они ищут ему репетитора. Как, возьметесь?  
Объективных причин отказывать Чжинён не знает, поэтому просто кивает.  
— Тогда передайте мой номер родителям, пусть позвонят.  
— А, дадите номер?  
— Конечно.  
Чжинён почти достает старый телефон, но вовремя хватается, и прикусывает губу.  
— Чжинён?  
— Да-да, записывайте.  
— С вами точно все в порядке, вы все еще бледны?  
Чжинён готов выругаться. Разговор его утомил. Пребывание с Чжебомом уютное и приятное, но внутри Чжинёна секрет, который гложет его и заставляет напрягаться. Он как вор, который ждет, что его вот-вот схватят за руку. А затем отрежут руку или казнят.  
Но Чжебом смотрит на него глазами полными доверия и от этого еще хуже.  
— Просто перенервничал, все хорошо.  
— Напишите мне, как дойдете до дома, а то я буду переживать, хорошо? Я сейчас вам сброшу, чтобы был мой номер.  
Никогда еще, кроме Марка и Ёнджэ, о Чжинёне так явно не заботились, словно он маленький беспомощный ребенок. И это приятно, и это льстит. И заставляет смущаться как школьницу на День святого Валентина.  
— Хорошо, я напишу, до свидания, доктор Им.  
— Называйте меня просто Чжебом.  
— До свидания, Чжебом.  
Улыбка, которой Чжебом одаривает Чжинёна напоследок, спокойная и маленькая, но все равно очаровательная. Чжинён следит за тем, как раскосые глаза превращают в щелочки, и чувствует сжимающееся от вины сердце. Скоро им придется попрощаться.

Ким Югём — самый странный из всех учеников Чжинёна. Даже если Югём все еще предположительно ученик. И странный он не в плохом смысле.  
Просто вызывает у Чжинёна необычные чувства. Сродни, если бы у него был младший брат. Чжинёну кажется, что именно таким бы он и был.  
Они сидят на полу, возле маленького столика напротив друг друга и просто молчат. На самом деле, Чжинён не напряжен и с интересом рассматривает комнату подростка — пестрые плакаты со всевозможными американскими поп-звездами, медали за какие-то спортивные заслуги на полке, игрушки в углу и допустимый беспорядок на столе.  
Югём — одна большая веточка. Высокий, худой, с длинными руками и ногами. Весь такой нескладный, что хочется дождаться того времени, когда веточка превратится в красивого молодого человека.  
— Ты меня не бойся, — Чжинён заканчивает осмотр местности и тянется к рюкзаку. — Сейчас я дам тебе пару задачек, чтобы посмотреть уровень твоих знаний, а потом решим, как работать. Если тебе, конечно, понравится со мной работать.  
— Я думаю, — внезапно громко и чуть резко начинает Югём, — мне понравится. Правда? — и так же резко замолкает. Это мило. И блестящие глаза, и слегка румяные щеки — тоже мило.  
Чжинён не настолько отчаянный — чтобы идти по школьникам, но Югём славное дитя. Это видно с первого взгляда.  
— Не будем загадывать, — и нельзя не поддеть стесняющегося Югёма. — Решай.  
Югём внимательно утыкается в листик, закусывает губу и начинает что-то писать. Чжинён следит внимательно, это тоже его задание — проследить, как его ученик работает, как решает и на что отвлекается.  
Но такое впечатление, что Чжинён производит слишком пугающее впечатление, потому что Югём даже не думает отвлекаться, решает все быстро и слегка дрожащими руками протягивает листик.  
— Не переживай ты так, — Чжинён не может сдержать смеха, но вовремя прикрывает его рукой. — У тебя половина правильно, а половина нет — но это ничего страшного. Это скорее из-за того, что ты спешил. Я вижу, что у тебя есть знания, нам надо их просто упорядочить и закрепить. Поверь мне, ты — один из самых умных образцов, с которыми я занимаюсь.  
— Правда?  
Чжинён ведь не первый год работает в университете, как и не первый год занимается репетиторством. И он прекрасно знает, какие бывают ученики. И Югём — именно тот, кто нуждается в хороших словах и достаточных похвалах, но никак не в замечаниях. Мотивировать можно по-разному.  
— Правда. Ну, что, начнем тогда повторять все с самого начала?  
Радость на лице Югёма немного меркнет, и Чжинён прекрасно его понимает. Каждый год повторять одно и то же — счастье сомнительное.  
— Чжебоми-хён мне очень хвалил вас, — внезапно говорит Югём, но у Чжинён просто смутное подозрение, что кое-кто не хочет начинать учиться.  
— Правда? И как же?  
— Сказал, что вы профессионал. А еще, что вы добрый и я вам обязательно понравлюсь.  
И вот, что это — лесть со стороны Чжебома или лесть со стороны Югема — Чжинён понять не может. Но все равно улыбается вежливо, хоть и становится слишком жарко, и рубашку хочется расстегнуть.  
— И что, нравлюсь я тебе? Как репетитор?  
Югём прикрывает лицо челкой и хихикает.  
— Я посмотрю на ваше поведение!  
В этот раз смеется не только Чжинён. Но он не дурак, и все нужные учебники уже лежат перед Югёмом.  
— А теперь начнем.

Ближе к концу занятия Югём расслабляется. Плечи выпрямляются, на лице появляется улыбка, а в голосе — игривые нотки. Они практически закончили, поэтому за шуточки Чжинён Югёма ругать не будет. Но что-то подсказывает, что в будущем за них можно и подзатыльник схлопотать.  
— Первое занятие объявляю законченным, — Чжинён встает и пытается разогнуться. Все же заниматься за таким столиком не очень удобно для его старой спины. — Домашнее задание ты знаешь, ограничимся уроком раз в неделю. Если не будем успевать, тогда сделаем два. Ты не против?  
Югём тоже встает, потягивается к потолку и Чжинён недовольно замечает, что через пару лет будет определенно ниже этого ребенка.  
— Как скажете!  
Родители у Югёма такие же славные, как и сын, Чжинён прощается с ними, получает заслуженную плату и направляется к двери, когда внезапно вспоминает. Этот вопрос мучил его вот уже несколько дней, так почему бы нет.  
— Югёми, — Чжинён сужает глаза и хитро улыбается, — а почему Чжебом-хён не позанимается с тобой? Он ведь доктор, точно химию знает.  
— Чжебоми-хён слишком занят, — Югём дует губы, и Чжинён готов почти на это купиться, но у Чжинёна таких детей дующих губы — Марк и Ёнджэ. — Он говорит, что устает, но на самом деле, у него просто терпения не хватит. Он меня учебником быстрее прибьет, чем успеет, что-то объяснить.  
В глазах Югёма игривые искорки. Школьник открывает дверь и хитро подмигивает Чжинёну, вот только не видит, что на пороге стоит Чжебом и делает вид, что разозлен. Чжинён видит все.  
— Кто это тебя прибьет? Я?  
Югём взвизгивает и уносится внутрь квартиры.  
— Захлопните за собой, Чжинён-сонсенним!  
Чжинён даже не удивлен. Только вздыхает и завязывает кеды. Взгляд Чжебома на затылке горит, от него неуютно и хочется спросить, что не так. Но Чжинён выше этого, поэтому он разгибается, улыбается и выходит из квартиры, хлопая дверью.  
— Вы пришли к Югёми? Проходите.  
— Нет, на самом деле я к вам, — и снова Чжебом смеется неловко, как Югём в начале встречи. — Не хотите зайти на чай или на пиво?  
Обычно, когда красивые мужчины приглашают Чжинёна на чай, чаем это не начинается и уж точно не заканчивается. Проблема в том, что Чжебом — не тот тип мужчин, и пить они чай будут в самом прямом смысле.  
Чжинёну смешно и грустно одновременно. И есть ли смысл соглашаться? Наверное, есть, чтоб хотя бы понять причину приглашения Чжебома.  
— Только если ненадолго, мне завтра рано вставать.  
— Да-да, конечно!

Живет Чжебом ровно в квартире напротив. Неудивительно, что соседи так дружат. От мысли, что Чжинён окажется в квартире Чжебома быстрее, чем Чжиён, становится приятно, пока не приходит осознание, что и Чжинён и Чжиён — один и тот же человек. И все это слегка попахивает сумасшествием.  
— Располагайтесь, я гостей часто не вожу, поэтому имеем то, что имеем.  
Чжебом уже разулся в коридорчике и ждет, когда Чжинён расправится с кедами. Но даже из коридора видно, насколько разнятся квартиры. Если квартира семейства Ким вся пропитана уютом, теплом и положенным беспорядком. Квартира Чжебома абсолютно противоположна — с новым ремонтом, холодными светлыми стенами и темным полом. В ней даже нет беспорядка, потому у Чжинёна создается впечатление, что Чжебом бывает в ней только для сна.  
Наконец, он проходит следом.  
— Будете чай или пиво?  
Чай все еще вызывает ассоциации, которые трудно скрыть за смехом, и Чжинён аккуратно садится на диван.  
— Можно пива одну баночку?  
— Конечно, я тоже предпочитаю его, — Чжебом выглядит довольным, как сытый кот, и спокойно садится рядом на диван, передавая пиво.  
Чжинён делает глоток один, затем второй и смотрит на выключенный телевизор. Если Чжебом его позвал, то разговор должен начинать и Чжебом. Чжинён слишком противный, чтобы радостно щебетать, и сейчас он не красотка Чжиён. А самый обычный и настоящий Пак Чжинён.  
До Чжебома доходит медленно, но доходит.  
— И как прошло занятие? Югёми хороший мальчик?  
— Это вы мне скажите, не я с ним сосед, — Чжинён улыбается и делает очередной глоток, следя, как изменяется лицо Чжебома.  
— Югёми хороший мальчик! Просто озорной, и внимание его сложно удержать на чем-то одном надолго, если это не музыка.  
— Ага, и поэтому вы попросили меня с ним заниматься? Самому терпения не хватит?  
Чжебом давится пивом, и оно выходит через нос. Это настолько смешно, что у Чжинёна слезы на глаза от смеха наворачиваются. Он аккуратно ставит пиво на столик и продолжает смеяться, вцепляясь в подлокотник дивана. Чжебом — красный и обиженный.  
— У вас смех похож на смех Чжиён, только у нее не такой звонкий и громкий.  
И это совершенно отрезает желание Чжинёна смеяться.  
— Вы поэтому пригласили меня, да? — обида подступает к горлу вместе с пивом. Конечно, Чжинён знал — не дурак ведь, но Чжебом мог бы скрыть, хотя бы для вежливости. — Чтобы через меня подбить клинья к Чжиён? Чтобы получить братское одобрение? Вы настолько неуверенны в себе?  
Стоит отдать должное, Чжебом выглядит удивленным. Словно не понимает о чем вообще Чжинён. И это снова дает маленький лучик надежды, а вдруг. Но Чжинён ведь не мечтательная девушка.  
— Это не то, о чем вы подумали, — как маленькое дитя, Чжебом вытирает нос рукавом и смотрит прямо в глаза Чжинёну. — Вы просто показались мне интересным и приятным человеком, и я решил познакомиться с вами поближе. Это плохо? Вам не нужны новые друзья?  
Кроме Марка и Ёнджэ, Чжинёну не нужны друзья, но такого сказать Чжебому он не может. Слишком жалостливо выглядит тот перед ним. И надо не забывать, что Чжебом настолько во вкусе Чжинёна, что хоть бери и заваливай на этом диване.  
Чжинён только вздыхает.  
— Смотрите мне, как только я увижу, что через меня вы пытаетесь выпытать тайную информацию о Чжиён…  
— Нет-нет! Это ниже меня, честно! — Чжебом снова берет пиво и неловко улыбается. — Может тогда перейдем на ты?


	3. 1.3

Утро воскресенья — идеальное время, чтобы разлагаться. Особенно удобно разлагаться в квартире Ёнджэ, где плазма на половину стены, приставка и всевозможный выбор игр. Но для этого слишком рано.

Поэтому Чжинён перекатывается на диване, не отдирая головы от Марка. Ёнджэ, в какое время дня и ночи играть — плевать, и он уже сидит на полу с джойстиком в руках.  
— Давайте куда-нибудь пойдем? — Чжинён пускает слюни на спортивки Марка и хмурится.  
— Куда?  
— В клуб?  
— А как же наша ночь сериалов и игр! — Ёнджэ даже не отрывает взгляда от плазмы, но успевает казаться недовольным.  
— Поиграем до или после, не знаю.  
— Если после клуба мы сядем играть, боюсь, мы снесем половину квартиры Ёнджэ, — пальцы Марка приятно массажируют голову и Чжинён готов заурчать. — Но я тоже не против. Давно мы никуда не ходили. Месяц целый? А уж с Чжинёном в мужском обличии…  
Ёнджэ смеется так, что падает на спину и проигрывает — что вполне заслуженно. Но этого мало, и Чжинён тоже сползает на пол, чтобы лишний раз попинать друга. И хоть все они уже не маленькие дети, шанса подурачиться — никогда не упускают.  
Когда Марк возглавляет пирамиду из живых тел, старый телефон Чжинёна издает привычный пугающий звук сообщения. Затем еще одного, и еще. Сообщения пищат, пока Марк до них медленно не доползает и не открывает.  
— Чувак, кажется, тебя зовут сегодня на свидание?  
Чжинён чувствует, как завтрак готов выйти наружу. Все в свиданиях с Чжебомом хорошо, кроме того, что надо надевать парик, краситься и носить женскую одежду. А еще постоянно издеваться над голосом и надеяться, что Чжебом ничего не раскроет. Но вот часть наблюдений за лицом, за сильными руками. Часть, где Чжебом говорит низким голосом и улыбается — эту часть свиданий Чжинён любит. Но сегодня он настолько устал от этого притворства, что не хочет видеться с Чжебомом.  
— Надо придумать, почему Чжиён не может, — бурчит он, пытаясь откинуть пятку Ёнджэ с носа.  
— Тогда напишем, что ты болеешь. Но не настолько, чтобы он прибегал с супчиком.  
Марк блокирует телефон и снова наваливается сверху. Еще немного и у Чжинёна органы выйдут через рот, но он все равно хитро улыбается и начинает щекотать друга. Ёнджэ все так же громко орет под ними. Очевидно, соседи снова придут ругаться.  
Чжинёну почти удается забраться на верх их пирамиды, когда вибрировать начинает его нормальный телефон. И что-то подсказывает, что это именно тот, о ком он думает.  
— Что там? — Марк восседает на животе Ёнджэ и любопытно косится.  
— Чжебом спрашивает меня, не сильно ли больна Чжиён. Отвечу ему, что приехала наша мама и она о ней позаботится.  
Марк с Ёнджэ хихикают как две девчонки-сплетницы.  
— С матерью знакомиться он точно не явится.  
— Вот именно, — Чжинён так же хитро подмигивает и собирается с разбегу запрыгнуть обратно, когда телефон снова вибрирует. Может быть, пора уже бросить затею поваляться в куче верных друзей.  
— Да он от тебя отстанет?! — Ёнджэ звучит обиженным и скидывает Марка. — Все, хватит, пожалейте мои кости.  
— Теперь он спрашивает, что делаю я.  
— А ты ответь ему, что в клуб собираешься. Может, он с нами пойдет?  
— Что? — Чжинён давится слюной и смотрит на довольно улыбающегося Марка. — Куда с нами? Зачем с нами? Он вас не знает, вы его.  
— Вот и познакомимся! Так интересно посмотреть на кретина, который девушку от транса отличить не может.  
Чжинён заряжет Ёнджэ пяткой в бок.  
— Я не транс, обстоятельства просто заставили.  
— Да-да, именно они, — Марк кивает, но взгляда с Чжинёна не сводит. И он прекрасно знает этот взгляд — именно им его заставляют идти на самые сумасшедшие сделки.  
— Ладно, я обмолвлюсь, но не думаю, что он согласится.

Кто бы мог подумать — точно не Чжинён — что Чжебом согласится.  
— Он что, совсем одинокий?  
Марк, Чжинён и Ёнджэ топчутся у входа в клуб. И Чжинён очень проклинает себя за то, что накинул легкую кофту в полоску, потому что ветер не щадит ни шею, ни плечи, ни руки. А дырки на джинсах заставляют ноги краснеть и гореть. Они договорились встретиться на улице, чтобы не потеряться в толпе и сесть за один столик, но Чжебом опаздывает, и, кажется, все уже на пределе.  
— Извините за опоздание, попал в пробку!  
Внезапно появляется Чжебом. Запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся. А Чжинён дышать не может, потому что у Чжебома волосы назад уложены и лаком придержаны. Куртка кожаная и футболка под ней обтягивающая.  
И если Чжинён никогда не упускал шанса облапать Чжебома взглядом, сейчас ему очень хочется облапать Чжебома руками. Вспоминается та первая ночь, когда они были запредельно близко, делились теплом и поцелуями.  
Марк кладет руку ему на плечо и слегка сжимает, помогая вернуться в мир. Чжинён натягивает на лицо улыбку.  
— Ничего, с кем не бывает. Это Марк, — кивает он на Марка и накрывает руку на плече своей, — а это Ёнджэ, он тут самый младший.  
Чжебом смеряет их всех тяжелым взглядом, словно сканирует, а затем останавливается на Чжинёне с Марком и улыбается.  
— Это ты хороший друг Чжиён, который тогда ее с клуба увел?  
Марк и бровью не ведет, только греет ладонь в ладони Чжинёна.  
— Да. А что такое?  
— Абсолютно ничего, — улыбка у Чжебома отдает холодом, пугает. — Идём?  
— Ура-ура, идём! — И только Ёнджэ умеет мастерски разряжать обстановку.

Они выбирают не самый дальний столик, но и не самый близкий. Чжинён не успевает подумать куда сесть, как Чжебом уже садится рядом и утягивает, не оставляя места Марку и Ёнджэ.  
Чжебома можно понять, среди парней знаком только Чжинён, но такое поведение напоминает поведение маленького мальчика. И это мило, но отчасти. Слишком противоречивый Чжебом, а они пришли веселиться.  
Поэтому Чжинён заказывает себе любимый коктейль и выпивает его залпом, затем заказывает один и еще один. Марк и Ёнджэ пьют пиво, а Чжебом, кажется, берет виски со льдом. На самом деле Чжинён не очень следит, потому что Чжебом сидит слишком близко, почти касаясь ногой его ноги. И от Чжебома исходит тепло как радиатора. И лучше побыстрее напиться и уйти танцевать.  
Наконец, когда в пальцах покалывает, а в ногах легкость, Чжинён понимает, что пора.  
— Марк, идёшь? — он пролазит мимо Чжебома и довольно улыбается на кивок Марка. — А ты Ёнджэ?  
— Я еще посижу.  
— Чжебом? — Чжинён и Марк уже пружинят, внимательно смотря на Чжебома и явно ничего не ожидая. Но снова Чжебом удивляет, тоже выбираясь из-за столика.  
— Почему бы и нет.  
Чжинён любит танцевать, правда, любит. И Марк любит. И вместе они составляют прекрасный тандем проверенный временем. Чжинён даже перестает обращать внимание на Чжебома, что тот где-то тут рядом, потому что танцевать с Марком слишком весело и приятно. Они повторяют друг за другом движения, они перекривляют и смеются. Делают вид, что поддергивают и флиртуют, а затем отскакивают, чтобы затеряться в толпе.  
Но хватает их всего песни на три. Потом они надоедают друг другу и начинают искать новых партнеров. Чжинён уже давно потерял ощущение что Марка, что Чжебома. Поэтому он расслабляется и начинает танцевать, ожидая, когда кто-то к нему подойдет, прямо как в прошлый раз подошел Чжебом.  
В этот раз это не Чжебом. А парень с очаровательной ласковой улыбкой и необычными глазами. Чжинён оценивает его с ног до головы, подмечая, что возраста они, возможно, одинакового. И геем этот парень не выглядит, хотя стоит твердо и смотрит с тем именно смыслом.  
Чжинёну остается только улыбнуться и поманить к себе прежде чем они начинают двигаться в такт. Между ними нет огня, какой был между Чжинёном и Чжебомом. Они не целуются, даже не прикасаются, но танцевать с этим парнем приятно. И почему бы и нет?  
— Как тебя зовут? — Чжинён мажет по щеке, приближаясь к уху.  
— Вонпиль. А тебя?  
— Чжинён, — и снова он специально задевает губами мочку уха, а потом щеку. Но Вонпиль улыбается и кладет руки на спину, вырисовывая круги.  
Музыка медленная, людей много, и Чжинён пьян до приятных мыслей в голове. Он знает, что где-то тут Чжебом. Он знает, что он — Чжиён, которая гуляет с Чжебомом. А еще Чжинён знает, что Чжиён с Чжебомом долго не протянет, и что у него самая глупая и самая невозможная влюбленность в мире.  
Чжинён запускает руки в волосы Вонпиля и притягивает к себе, прикасаясь к чужим губам сначала слегка, а потом все больше нажимая.  
Перед тем протолкнуть свой язык в рот Вонпиля, Чжинён краем глаза замечает Чжебома — с огромными глазами и сморщенным лбом, но внимания не предает, и закрывает глаза.

Они целуются две песни. Просто целуются, гладят друг друга, улыбаются и шутят. А потом расходятся — словно ничего и не было. Хотя Вонпиль успевает сунуть в руку Чжинёна бумажку с номером.  
Когда Чжинён возвращается, Марк уже за столом, Ёнджэ, разумеется, тоже. Но Чжебома нет.  
— А где?  
— Ушел, — Марк хмурится, и Чжинёну это не нравится.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мы с Ёнджэ думаем, что ему не понравилось то, что он увидел на танцполе. Ну, тебя и парня.  
— У него лицо было такое, словно он хочет выругаться матом. А потом он подлетел к столику, оставил деньги и ушел, даже не попрощался, хам, — Ёнджэ тоже хмурится и куксится. Чтобы обидеть Ёнджэ, надо быть ужасным человеком, но Чжебому под силу все.  
— Понятно, — на самом деле, Чжинён даже не знает, что сказать. — Пойдем домой? Купим мороженого и посмотрим Айронмэна в десять тысяч первый раз.  
— Только если ты платишь, хён!

Уже устроившись на полу между Ёнджэ и Марком, Чжинён полностью трезвеет и начинает думать, что пошло не так. Он не собирается писать Чжебому особенно после того, как тот их так невежливо бросил. Но любопытство снедает. И, когда звенит старенький телефон, он едва не роняет его в ведерко с мороженым. Сообщения от Чжебома Чжиён простое и вполне ожидаемое.  
«Чжинён — гей?»  
Вот только какая разница Чжебому до его ориентации, Чжинён не понимает.

Оказывается, разница есть и большая. Потому что поздно ночью, когда Марк и Ёнджэ уже уснули, Чжинёну приходится выйти на балкон — ему звонит Чжебом. А он устал и не в настроении, но не взять трубку причин нет.  
— Алло? — по легенде Чжиён болеет и Чжинён позволяет себе сделать голос чуть пониже. — Что-то важное?  
Чжебом решительным не звучит, откашливается и, кажется, чем-то занимается, но все равно произносит.  
— Я хотел поговорить о Чжинёне, можно?  
Действительно, что еще может волновать Чжебома прямо под утро? Чжинён закатывает глаза и ерошит волосы, ему совершенно не хочется говорить на эту тему. Она скользкая и опасная.  
— Можно, что тебя беспокоит?  
— А Чжинён, он правда гей?  
Очень тяжело не зарычать, Чжинёну приходится прикусить костяшки.  
— Правда, что-то не так?  
Чжебом снова молчит и дышит тяжело. Словно решается на что-то. Понятно на что он решается, и мозг Чжинёна начинает кипеть при мысли, что нужно придумать какой-то достойный ответ.  
— Просто… тебя это не смущает? А вашу семью? А на работе об этом знают?  
— Наши родители об этом знают, и относятся к этому с долей понимая, как и я. А на работе это знать не обязательно. Или ты боишься, что он будет приставать к студентам? Так с таким же успехом любой другой молодой преподаватель может приставать к студенткам.  
— Нет, просто я никогда не встречал геев, и вот тут подумал, а нужно ли было советовать его Югёми…  
— Чжебом? — Чжинён не может поверить своим ушам. Он готов принять тот факт, что Чжебом много о геях не знает, что относится к ним с опаской. Но после того, как они общались, допускать хотя бы маленькую мысль о том, что Чжинён может приставать к своим ученикам. Школьникам. Детям. — Ты сейчас серьезно? У Чжинёна учеников на каждый день недели и он будет приставать ко всем?  
— Я просто предположил, я не думал…  
Но Чжинён уже завелся, и горло сковывает обида, а рука крепко сжимает телефон.  
— Не думай, просто не думай. Можешь сказать родителям Югёма о его ориентации, и пусть они позвонят Чжинёну и откажутся от него. Чжинён переживет.  
— Я правда могу? Я считаю этот фактор важным.  
— Делай, что хочешь, Чжебом. Таким идиотам, как ты, не помочь. Спокойной ночи.

Чжинён скидывает, и сразу выключает телефон. Но этого мало. Он достает сим-карту и крепко сжимает в руке. Желание выбросить ее за балкон так же сильно, как ударить Чжебома по лицу.  
Южная Корея — не самая толерантная страна. И Чжинён много чего пережил, прежде чем решился принять свою ориентацию. Но получать такие вопросы от людей, которые тебе нравятся, которых ты считал людьми думающими — все так же больно и неприятно. И Чжинёну слегка горько на душе.  
Ветер продувает, холодный и колючий, но Чжинён поддается ему и расслабляется. А потом едва не падает, когда слышит скрип двери.  
— Все в порядке? — Марк сонный, глаза едва открыты, а волосы смешно торчат.  
— Не совсем. Не думаю, что Чжебом гомофоб, но он явно боится меня. Даже боится, могу ли я быть репетитором у детей.  
Они знают друг друга слишком долго, чтобы Чжинён что-то скрывал от Марка. Даже если и Марк разозлится, и поставит Чжебома в личный черный список.  
— Вот мудак, — Марк действительно злится, просыпается, выпрямляет спину и закусывает губу. — Тебе не кажется, что пора с ним покончить? Или он настолько тебе нравится?  
— Я не знаю, — становится холодно и Чжинён съеживается, но тут же расслабляется — Марк подходит и обнимает со спины, прям как когда они были маленькими. — Я давно не видел таких… таких? Есть в Чжебоме что-то особенное. Но ты прав, он, наверное, не для меня.  
Чжинён старается, но не может не звучать горько, с сожалением на языке. Даже если объятия Марка успокаивают.  
— Ты умный и прекрасно знаешь, что для тебя хорошо. Но если что, я всегда готов набить ему его красивое личико.  
— Ты ведь меньше его, — Чжинён прыскает, а Марк дует губы. — Но его лицо не такое красивое, как у тебя, честно слово.  
— Ужас, ты пристаешь ко мне? Помогите, в гея превращают!  
Марк отталкивает Чжинёна, но тут же ловит обратно, и ухватывается за запястье. Хорошо, когда есть друзья, которые знают, как поднять настроение и утешить.  
А в гостиной спит Ёнджэ, которого всегда можно обрисовать маркером и сделать несколько сотен фотографий, чтобы потом залить их в инстаграм.

Чжинёну не звонят родители Югёма с претензиями, что репетитор их сына — гей. Не звонит ему и Чжебом, который, впрочем, не может это сделать. Чжинён не включал телефон Чжиён вот уже пять дней. Ему плевать, что о нем подумает Чжебом, он просто не хочет разговаривать. Ему хорошо и без их общения. Даже если немного мучает совесть.

Идти на запланированное занятие к Югёму боязно, всегда можно встретить Чжебома. Но ведь не будет тот караулить у порога? А шансы просто пересечься практически невозможны.  
Чжинён уверяет себя и уверяет, даже когда подходит к квартире семьи Ким и нажимает на кнопочку звонка. Двери открывает ему радостный Югём и все неприятные мысли с головы Чжинёна исчезают.  
В этот раз Югём улыбается больше, выглядит расслабленнее и это радует. Чжинён не может сдержать улыбки, когда скидывает куртку.  
— Как дела? С домашней были проблемы?  
Кажется, еще немного и Югём запрыгает.  
— Все хорошо, проблем не было. Я так ждал вас!  
— Надо же, — и хоть Югём славное дитя, но чтобы ждать репетитора по химии, надо иметь какие-то другие мысли в голове. Чжинён пока не понял, что школьнику от него надо, хотя есть подозрения.

Карты открываются, когда урок окончен и Чжинён лениво собирает книги в рюкзак. Югём все так же полон энергии, которая вот-вот выплеснется. И смотрит так внимательно, следит за каждым действием, словно Чжинён какой-то подопытный образец.  
— Что? — Наконец, не выдерживает он. — Спроси уже, что крутится на языке?  
— А правда, правда, что вы гей, сонсенним?  
Чжинён готов ударить себя учебником по голове, а потом ударить Чжебома, потому что тот все же предупредил Югёма. И это так бесит и так смешит одновременно, что он чувствует себя немного сумасшедшим.  
— Да, самый настоящий. Боишься? — Чжинён делает суровое лицо и надеется, что это отпугнет. И ждет тайно в душе, что его сейчас уволят.  
Но Югём только заливается смехом, как школьница, и не может остановиться.  
— Нет! Всегда было интересно, как выглядит гей, просто по вам и не скажешь!  
— Ты же никогда не видел, как они выглядят, откуда ты можешь знать, скажешь по мне или нет? И это не вежливо, молодой человек, разве я какая-то обезьянка?  
На самом деле Чжинёну не обидно, он знает, что Югём не из злых побуждений. И он очень рад, что Югём его так легко принял. Но бедное дитя внезапно пугается, перестает смеяться и прикрывает рот рукой.  
— Извините, извините, пожалуйста! Я и не думал вас обижать! Наоборот хотел сказать, что меня это совсем не пугает. Вы классный! А то Чжебом пришел и рассказал мне, и предупреждал, если что, его звать. Но я знаю, что вы такого никогда не сделаете.  
Глаза щиплет, потому что Югём — слишком хороший ребенок. А Чжинён слишком сентиментальный и очень тяжело переживает хорошее отношение к себе. Он готов заплакать только потому, что благодарен, что у него такой замечательный ученик. Но он этого не сделает, не при людях. Вместо этого Чжинён взъерошивает волосы Югёма и подмигивает.  
— А ты не лыком шит, Ким Югём. Сообразительный малый.  
— И родителям я тоже не скажу, не бойтесь. Я не выдержу, если у меня репетитором будет шестидесятилетний зануда.  
Чжинён взрывается смехом и слегка ударяет Югёма тетрадкой.  
— Так вот в чем был твой коварный план, ты просто не хочешь заумную бабушку, которая будет бить тебя линейкой каждый раз, когда ты будешь ошибаться.  
— Неправда! — Югём снова хохочет так, что падает на пол. — Разве что частично!  
— Ладно, ладно, мне пора. А тебе пора готовиться к школе, только проводи меня до двери сначала.

Из квартиры Югёма Чжинён выходит в прекрасном настроении, пока не сталкивается нос к носу с Чжебомом, который даже в глаза ему посмотреть не может.  
И не надо. Чжинён собирается пройти мимо так же не одарив взглядом, но чувствует, как Чжебом хватает его за руку и удивленно поворачивается.  
— Что? — выходит грубо и сухо, но Чжинён разрешает себе говорить так.  
— Я хотел поговорить, на пару слов всего лишь, можно?  
— И не боишься? Что приставать буду?  
Чжинён снова и снова режет без ножа: взглядом, словами, тем, что вырывает руку. Но Чжебом задел его первым, и это всего лишь защитная реакция. Как у ежа — свернуться и выставить иголки.  
Чжебом выглядит виновато и смущенно, но Чжинёну его совсем не жаль.  
— Зайдешь ко мне?  
— Нет. Можем выйти на улицу поговорить, в гости я к тебе не хочу, спасибо.  
И на лице Чжебома такая детская обида, что становится немного жалко и стыдно. Чжинён ведь взрослый человек. Хоть кто-то из них должен быть взрослым, правильно? Поэтому он слегка улыбается.  
— Я провожу тебя тогда до автобусной остановки?  
— Хорошо.

После работы Чжебом выглядит уставшим, но и Чжинён не отдыхал. Тишина между ними слишком уставшая и затянувшаяся, но никто не решается ее прервать. Наконец, Чжебом не выдерживает.  
— С Чжиён все в порядке? Ее телефон выключен.  
Конечно, Чжебом будет переживать о Чжиён.  
И внезапно Чжинён понимает, что это все так ужасно по отношению к Чжебому.  
Просто куда это все идет? В никуда. Поначалу было весело, и приятно, действительно приятно. Но Чжинён ведь не будет менять пол. Как он может всерьез встречаться с мужчиной, который думает, что он девушка? Не Чжебом здесь плохой герой, а Чжинён.  
Стыд берет стальной хваткой при мысли, что Чжебом подумает о нем, когда узнает правду. А он ее узнает, потому что играть больше Чжинён не намерен. Чем раньше они разорвут все нити и покончат, тем меньше боли ощутит Чжебом. И это максимальное, что Чжинён может сделать после всего, что натворил.  
— С ней все хорошо, — пытается успокоить он свой голос. — Ты сможешь завтра вечером с ней встретиться на набережной? Куда вы в первый раз ходили? В восемь?  
— Э, хорошо, спасибо, — Чжебом, кажется, с трудом понимает, что происходит, но кивает.  
Чжинён выдыхает и собирается ускориться, но Чжебом снова останавливает его, теперь хватая за локоть.  
— Что-то еще?  
— Чжинён, — Чжебом смотрит вниз и светит красными ушами — то ли от мороза, то ли от смущения. — Прости меня? Я не имею ничего против твоего…ээ… выбора? Просто для меня это было странно, а я всегда так реагирую, когда сталкиваюсь с чем-то впервые.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Чжинён тяжело вздыхает и думает, что всплеск Чжебома по сравнению с тем, что натворил Чжинён, это сущий пустяк.  
— Но как? Нет, я был груб.  
— Все хорошо, Чжебом. Поверь. Пока!  
Кажется, Чжебом хочет сказать что-то еще, но не успевает, потому что Чжинён заскакивает в автобус и уже оттуда машет рукой. Чжебом стоит, не отводя взгляда от автобуса, словно собака из фильмов, которая вот-вот побежит за хозяином. И это делает Чжинёну еще неприятнее на душе.

В этот день Чжинён не идет ни к Марку, ни к Ёнджэ. Он даже им не звонит, только сообщает, что полно работы. Врет.  
Вместо этого Чжинён покупает выпивку, закуску и закрывается в собственной квартире, залегает на дно и позволяет своей маленькой слабости взять верх над ним. Чжинён смотрит романтические фильмы, слегка грустные, но с обязательной счастливой концовкой. Смотрит и пьет, пьет и смотрит. Иногда его пробивает на слезу, и он этого даже не стыдится, потому что рядом никого нет и никто об этом не знает. Чжинён громко сморкается, чешет раскрасневшийся нос и включает новый фильм. И так до самого утра, пока солнце не взойдет и полностью изможденный Чжинён не заснет прямо на полу.

Просыпаться после такой ночи просто мучительно, но Чжинён считает, что это ему наказание за то, что он сделает сегодня ночью. Можно начинать череду самобичеваний, потому что перед Чжебомом он вряд ли когда-нибудь до конца оправдается.  
На телефоне несколько пропущенных от Марка и Ёнджэ. И даже еще одно сообщение от Чжебома, вялое и слабое: «Хорошего дня». Но это делает только все хуже. Выглядит так, словно Чжебом все еще испытывает вину перед Чжинёном и хочет ее загладить то ли потому, что должен выслужиться перед Чжиён, то ли потому что действительно считает Чжинёна другом. Если второе правда — это просто ужасно.  
Соблазн снова выпить очень силен, но Чжинён держится и медленно одевается. У него нет сил и желания вкладываться в одежду, как делает он обычно. Спортивки и толстовка, в которой можно утонуть, — вот и все, что он надевает. Не бреет щетину над губой, вместо линз берет очки и причесывается пятерней.  
Если бы студенты Чжинёна увидели его таким — то не узнали бы. Это заставляет улыбнуться. Перед выходом Чжинён не забывает прихватить заранее приготовленный рюкзак и медленно выходит.

Чжебом хаотично ходит туда-сюда, стоя под фонарем. Это видно издалека. Чжебома вообще легко узнать, и Чжинён слегка улыбается, но тут же хмурится и прикусывает губу, цепляясь за лямку рюкзака.  
— Чжинён, что ты тут делаешь?  
И снова на лице Чжебома сплошное детское удивление и доверие, и это словно издеваться над котенком. Чжинён просто не сможет, но должен.  
— Чжебом, обещай мне, что выслушаешь меня. До конца. Не вспыхнешь, как ты можешь, а выслушаешь до конца. А потом можешь делать, что хочешь. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо? — и снова Чжебом послушно кивает, и смотрит на Чжинёна доверчивыми глазами. Гораздо сложнее говорить в таких обстоятельствах.  
— Чжиён не существует. Не было никогда двойняшек. Был всегда только я, Пак Чжинён.  
— Ты шутишь?  
— Нет. И Чжиён… это я, Пак Чжинён. Только в парике и в юбке. В ту ночь, когда мы увиделись, Марк и Ёнджэ переодели меня ради веселья, чтобы посмотреть, смогу ли я кого-то так подцепить. И я подцепил. Тебя.  
Чжебом делает шаг назад. Взволнованный взгляд сменяется взглядом испуганным. Чжинён внимательно следит за каждым движением Чжебома — как тот широко раздувает ноздри, сжимает телефон в руке, не знает куда смотреть.  
— Чжиён просто не хочет со мной видеться, да? И вот это придумали? Так скажи мне, я пойму.  
Чжинён знал, что это легко не будет. Но Чжебом словно сам себе запрещает верить. Поэтому он достает парик из рюкзака, отворачивается и примеривает его, снимая очки.  
— Чжебом, присмотрись. Это был я. Я! Не могут двойняшки быть так похожи, как я похож с Чжиён. Неужели ты не понимаешь?  
— Но твоя фигура, твои одежды…  
— Да ты вообще когда-то рассматривал меня внимательно? Я кадык поначалу вообще не прикрывал, потом додумался шарфик использовать! Накладную грудь найти вообще легко, если знать, где искать.  
Чжебом молчит. Чжинён стоит в парике как трансвестит — кем он и был несколько раз, если не кривить душой. Люди проходят мимо, ветер поднимается и уже совсем темно. Но Чжебом все еще молчит и смотрит на Чжинёна, будто хочет отыскать что-то. Наверное, хочет увидеть правду. И Чжинён всеми силами пытается показать, что он в парике — и есть правда.  
— Ты меня дурачил?  
— Да.  
— Ты игрался со мной?  
— Не совсем, но…  
— Зачем тогда? Зачем?  
— Просто ты мне понравился, и я подумал…  
— Нет! — щеки Чжебома вспыхивают красными пятнами от злости, и Чжинёну становится страшно. — Нет, ты не подумал! Не подумал, что нельзя обманывать человека так. Это даже не ребенка утаить! Что ты собирался делать дальше? Инсценировать собственную смерть?!  
— Я… — и Чжинён действительно не находит что сказать. Потому что впервые в жизни он делал что-то не планируя. И вот куда это все вылилось. Таких ошибок он больше не совершит. — Прости. Хотя не думаю, что этого достаточно. И что ты простишь меня. Имеешь полное право нет. Но я осознал, что натворил, поэтому извиняюсь. Ты мне нравишься, ты классный и хороший человек. А я ужасно с тобой поступил.  
Сказать дальше Чжинён ничего не успевает, потому что ему прилетает от Чжебома — кулаком прямо в скулу. Это настолько неожиданно, что Чжинён спотыкается и падает. Щека сразу же горит, затем отекает.  
Чжебом возвышается над ним и напоминает кипящий чайник. Чжинён ждет, что в него плюнут.  
— Ты все правильно сказал. Имею полное право тебя не прощать. Потому что я хороший человек, с которым так по-свински поступили. Всего хорошего, Пак Чжинён.

Чжебом уходит стремительно, толчками, ругается на ходу. Асфальт холодный, как и ветер, который делает пролившиеся слезы просто ледяными. Быстрым движением Чжинён их смахивает и поднимается на ноги.  
Даже если они не успели зайти далеко, и по нему не скажешь, но Чжинён действительно привязался к Чжебому и видел в нем что-то такое, чего не видел в других. И, конечно же, такие люди не для него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> конец первой части


	4. 2.1

Солнце приятно ласкает своими лучами, ветер сдувает челку. Чжинён улыбается, поднимает лицо к небу и закрывает глаза.

Сегодня настолько хороший день, что хочется петь. И Чжинён не останавливает себя, бормоча песенку и вышагивая в такт. Толпы людей маячат впереди, но даже это не отпугивает. Люди живые, взволнованные, эмоциональные — словно вся улица пропитана той особенной атмосферой уходящего детства.  
Чжинён и не помнит, когда был в последний раз на школьном выпускном. Скорее всего, это был выпускной Ёнджэ много-много лет назад.  
Странно приходить на такое важное мероприятие, когда ты не школьник, и не родитель, и не член семьи. Чжинён просто репетитор, которого пригласили. И он бы еще подумал, идти ли.

Неожиданно, за полгода Ким Югём стал любимым учеником Чжинёна, и у него просто не было силы воли отказать. И не очень хотелось. Гораздо больше хотелось посмотреть на Югёма выпускника, поздравить и поддержать.  
Поэтому сейчас Чжинён не может стереть с лица улыбки, даже когда подходит к скоплению людей, когда ищет немного испуганно семью Ким. Даже когда рядом с семьей Ким видит Им Чжебома, которого не видел уже бесконечное количество дней и ночей.

То, что произошло между ними, нельзя охарактеризовать. Нельзя описать и вписать в книгу жизни Чжинёна. Слишком стыдно и непозволительно. Чжинён жалел с момента расставания. Жалел о том, что изначально не отказался от затеи, о том, что водил Чжебома за нос, но больше всего Чжинён жалел о том, что позволил себе обмануться. Словно что-то могло действительно быть у честного доктора и парня, который на спор вырядился в девушку?  
И он сам себя наказывал. Так, как умел только он сам, и так, как заслуживал.  
Чжинён чувствовал себя подавленно, сидел дома и едва радовался друзьям. Даже уговоры Марка и нежные толчки Ёнджэ в плечо не помогали. Чжинён всегда был совестливым, и удивительно, как его совесть вообще позволила ему совершить такой глупый поступок.  
Не хотелось клубов, не хотелось шумных компаний и компаний тихих. Отдушиной были ученики, особенно Югём — смешной и добрый. Но и к Югёму прийти было испытанием — страх, что вот-вот из-за угла появится Чжебом не отпускал.

Но время действительно лечит. Даже Марку Чжинён не признается, что все еще помнит Чжебома; помнит, как утерянный шанс, которого не было. И изредка жалеет. Но настолько редко, что можно улыбаться и легко махнуть рукой Чжебому, стоящему во плоти рядом с родителями Югёма.  
Они встречаются взглядами, но только на мгновение, потому что Чжебом отводит взгляд и всматривается в толпу. К ним подходят родственники еще и еще, и Чжинён делает шаг назад, два, а затем вовсе уходит в самый конец живой толпы. Он увидит Югёма и отсюда, а, когда надо будет, просто вовремя проскользнет.  
Югём светится, когда называют его фамилию и имя, вручают аттестат. У Югёма улыбка практически такая же исцеляющая, как у Ёнджэ, и Чжинён чувствует себя сентиментальным стариком, когда глаза начинает щипать и возникает чувство, что на сцене — его собственное дитя, которое вот-вот упорхнет во взрослую жизнь.  
Он делает несколько фотографий на специально украденный у Марка фотоаппарат, а затем начинает медленно продвигаться к толпе. Торжественная часть практически окончена и сейчас все будут разбредаться. Надо успеть поздравить Югёма лично и вручить маленький, но от всего сердца подарок, пока все школьники не улетели отмечать начало взрослой жизни.  
Чжинён находит Югёма зажатого между бабушкой и мамой, зацелованного и с блестящими от слез глазами. Отец разговаривает о чем-то важном с Чжебомом, и Чжинён чувствует себя немного лишним, пока Югём не замечает его и не стискивает в медвежьих объятиях.

— Ты пришел, хен! — у Югёма от избытка эмоций голос выше обычного, немного неприятно-писклявый, но Чжинён только прикрывает смешок рукой.  
— Ты же позвал, и как я мог отказать? Меня никогда никуда не приглашали ученики.  
— Врешь? — Югём сощуривается и слегка дует щеки, и Чжинён уже не пытается скрыть смех. Он хлопает Югёма по плечу и притягивает к себе, закидывая руку крюком за шею.  
— Ты вымахал слишком высоким, чтобы я рискнул тебе врать. Тем более, покупал бы я подарок ученику, не будь он особенным?  
— А я особенный?  
Говорить такое стыдно и, наверное, немного неэтично. Все же Чжинён питает светлые чувства ко всем детям, с которыми занимается. Но к Югёму у него слабость, поэтому вместо ответа он только ударяет маленькой коробочкой в грудь.  
Серебряный браслет. Не дорогой, но и не дешевый. Чжинён потратил весь вечер и пересмотрел уйму магазинов прежде чем решил, какой именно браслет выберет. Марк и Ёнджэ страдали и проклинали Чжинёна и его избирательность, но ему было все равно. Он выбирал так, чтобы Югём мог носить браслет каждый день и не стыдиться его.  
И если улыбка, способная затмить солнце, что-то говорит — то подарок Чжинёну удался.  
— Мы ведь продолжим общаться, хён? — Югём сжимает так крепко, что ребра вот-вот треснут. — А вдруг я поступлю в твой университет, тогда мы вообще будем видеться каждый день!  
— Вот как поступишь, тогда и будем. А теперь лучше иди развлекайся с друзьями.  
— Да, да!  
Югём отскакивает от Чжинёна и возвращается к родителям, на которых повисает как огромная детина. Это мило, но Чжинён начинает серьезно переживать, выдержат ли старые спины такой вес. Свою миссию он исполнил и делать тут больше нечего. Чжинёну становится неловко, солнце начинает неприятно палить в затылок, а мимолетные взгляды Чжебома способны пробить Чжинёна армией стрел.  
— Тогда до встречи?  
— Зачем идти? Тебя подвезут мои родители! У нас большая машина. И тебя, и Чжебоми-хёна. А я пойду, хорошо?  
Югём убегает прежде, чем Чжинён успевает придушить. Потому что Чжинён слишком хорошо знает своего ученика — и не только — чтобы не видеть эту хитрую улыбку и не понимать, к чему все идет.  
Чжинён разворачивается и собирается уйти, вежливо попрощавшись. Но никогда ничего не бывает так, как он хочет.  
— Пойдемте с нами, Чжинён-щи, на улице слишком жарко, а нас подбросят с ветерком.

Голос Чжебома казался Чжинёну выдуманным. Иллюзией, фантазией. Низкий, чистый и тягучий словно патока. Но Чжинён действительно слышит, как медленно медом вытекают слова, и не может не задохнуться.  
Обычно собранный и спокойный, сейчас он чувствует себя слишком взволнованным и ошарашенным, чтобы трезво принимать решения. Чжинён не придумывает ничего лучше, чем кивнуть и продолжать смотреть на кеды, пока они все идут к машине.  
Чжебом что-то говорит, ему отвечают родители Югёма. Разговор смутно кажется знакомым и понятным — Югём и поступление, университет, где работает Чжинён. Но во все это вникнуть не получается, потому что Чжинён ощущает каждой клеточкой своего тела, что рядом идет Чжебом, слышит, что от Чжебома пахнет привычным одеколоном, чувствует ауру спокойствия, которая всегда сопровождает Чжебома.  
— Чжинён, с вами все в порядке? Вы такой тихий, впервые вас таким вижу.  
— Да? Извините, просто не выспался, наверное, — Чжинён понимает, что на него сейчас все смотрят, и только вжимает голову в плечи. И молится силам, о которых не знает, что его не будут трогать.

Его действительно больше не дергают, и они спокойно садятся в машину. Она просторная и новая. И Чжинён действительно рад ехать в салоне с кондиционером, если бы Чжебом не сидел с ним рядом на заднем сидении, соприкасаясь коленом.  
Чжинён поправляет рубашку, выправляет спину, укладывая руки на колени, и практически вжимается в дверь. Чжебом сидит расслабленно, расставив ноги и раскинув руки по сидению. Чжинён замечает золотые часы, которые ему так нравятся, как и замечает все те же несколько маленьких сережек в ухе. Чжебом не меняется, и от этого приятно и спокойно.  
Улыбка на его лице маленькая и мимолетная, но, кажется, Чжебом ее ловит — хмурится и тоже отворачивается к окну. Но Чжинёну действительно легче, кондиционер начинает работать, и уже не так жарко, не так душно и не так волнительно. Он расслабляется и достает телефон, отвечая на тысячу сообщений от Ёнджэ и несколько от Марка. Светские беседы больше не ведутся, и Чжинёна спокойно довозят до нужной остановки. Не желая никого задерживать, он быстро выпрыгивает из салона.  
— Спасибо большое, поздравляю еще раз и до встречи!  
Когда Чжинён закрывает дверь, то видит, как родители Югёма улыбаются и машут ему рукой — он машет им в ответ — и видит, как Чжебом внимательно, пронизывающе смотрит на него.  
Но поделать с этим — как и мурашками, бегущими по спине — Чжинён ничего не может, поэтому слегка потупляется, вежливо кивает и уходит.  
Чжебом оказался достаточно взрослым человеком, чтобы вежливо отнестись к Чжинёну как к незнакомцу.

— Хён, ты ведь еще не обедал? Пойдем в кафе вместе, пойдем-пойдем!  
Югём тянет за рукав рубашки и топчется на месте как пятилетний мальчик. Чжинёну хочется дать тому по рукам, он терпеть не может, когда трогают его вещи. Его только выстиранные и выглаженные вещи. Но Ким Югём вообще не знает, что такое личное пространство. И уж точно не уважает старших.  
— У тебя что, друзей нет? Ты первокурсник, ты должен крутиться там и тут, не просыхать от вечеринок и домашнего задания. И что делаешь ты? Бегаешь за старым и больным хёном. Ким Югём, ты ради этого поступил в университет, где я работаю?!  
Чжинён отдергивает руку, поправляет сползшие очки и чешет подбородок. Он забыл сегодня утром побриться — потому что кое-кто не хотел его утром выпускать из постели — и чувствует себя теперь заведенным. Чжинён всегда и везде должен выглядеть как с иголочки, без малейших помарок.  
Размышлять и злиться времени нет, а над душой возвышается Югём — довольный и радостный, напоминает чем-то альтернативный источник питания. И Чжинён действительно надеется, что Югём не поступил в этот университет из-за него. Глупее причину придумать было нельзя.  
Югём понимает все по его взгляду, потому что начинает хихикать в абсолютно югёмовском стиле, неповторимом и иногда режущим слух.  
— Не настолько я тебя люблю, хён, чтобы поступать ради тебя, но вот все мои обеды посвятить тебе я готов. Тем более, когда ты угощаешь.  
— Мог бы и догадаться, — и хоть Чжинён вздыхает, улыбка сама пробирается на лицо. Он хватает портфель, телефон и быстро выходит из аудитории, делая вид, что сверхрадостный первокурсник не с ним.

Несмотря на то, что кафе рядом с университетом, студентов тут почти нет. Кроме пирожных, тортиков и круассанов на витринах ничего не подается. А студенты предпочитают еду более сытную. Чжинёну же на обед хватает чашки кофе, в то время как Югём каждый день пробует новый вид пирожного, и все за его счет. Порой Чжинён думает, что все деньги, которые он получил от Югёма за занятия, на сладости же и уйдут. Неравноценный обмен, но, если это делает счастливым ребенка, то почему бы и нет.  
— У тебя круги под глазами, — на носу у Югёма шоколадный крем, и Чжинён размышляет, стоит ли сказать об этом. В конце концов, чистота человека — дело самого человека. И это не он злорадный. — Плохо спал, хён?  
Чжинён снимает очки, трет глаза и надевает обратно. Он спал от силы часа два за ночь, и хоть его тело на это не жалуется, тяжелая голова кажется не очень довольной. Крепкий кофе помогает не настолько, насколько бы хотелось, и, наверное, после занятий, Чжинён прямым рейсом отправится домой и завалится спать, выключив телефон.  
— Так себе, — нехотя отвечает он и делает очередной глоток, внимательно следя за тем, как Югём напоминает маленькую гиену из мультфильмов.  
— Это все из-за твоего нового парня, да? Джексона? Неужели ты остался у него на ночь?!  
Югём так пищит, что услышать их разговор могут на другом конце улицы. Чжинён уже тысячу раз пожалел, что Югём узнал о его ориентации — и за все спасибо Им Чжебому, но две тысячи раз он пожалел, когда проболтался месяц назад, что идет на свидание с потенциальным парнем — Джексоном.  
За месяц, из потенциального, Джексон превратился в самого что ни есть настоящего, и именно у Джексона в квартире Чжинён провел всю ночь, из-за чего теперь страдает и пытается утонуть в крепком кофе. Или всегда можно утопить в этом кофе Югёма.  
— Югём, ты так радуешься, что у меня есть у кого остаться на ночь словно переживал за меня. Думал, что твой хён старый и уже никому не нужен? Или завидуешь? Тоже хочешь остаться у какой-нибудь девушки на ночь?  
Пришла пора мстить и Чжинён собирается насладиться. У Югёма щеки становятся слегка красными, глаза блестят, а руки внезапно опускаются под стол, нервные пальцы дергают рукава. Не надо быть провидцем, чтобы знать, что Югём мальчик застенчивый и хороший, и верно верит в идеи любви, красивой и настоящей.

Однажды Чжинён видел, как Югём общался с сокурсницей, и это было так мило, что захотелось вернуть свою зеленую и трепетную молодость обратно. Югём помогал девочке нести сумку, рассказывал что-то смешное и танцевал на ходу, забирая на себя все внимание публики. И самое приятное во всем этом было то, что в глазах девочки Чжинён видел такую же влюбленность, как и в глазах Югёма. И нет ничего трогательнее любви взаимной и молодой.

Жаль, что такие времена для Чжинёна прошли. Но Джексон парень хороший. Настолько, что Чжинён думает, что лучше бы они были друзьями.  
Секс у них отменный, как и свидания, но еще отменнее то время, которое они просто проводят вместе: смотря телевизор, гуляя по городу, выпивая пиво в баре. Чжинён ясно чувствует, что Джексон вписался бы в их компанию друзей, и Марк с Ёнджэ сразу бы его приняли. Но как сказать об этом Джексону он не знает, поэтому пока наслаждается отличным сексом и приятной компании.  
О чем Югёму, разумеется, знать не надо.  
Еще тогда, когда Чжинён был репетитором и ходил два раза в неделю заниматься, Югём понял, что что-то не так. В первый же урок после той ночи спросил, не поссорился ли Чжинён с Чжебомом. И ответа не нашлось. И хоть больше Югём вопросов не задавал, Чжинён чувствовал повисший в воздухе интерес, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Не рассказывать же то, как ужасно он поступил с Чжебоми-хёном? И если Чжебом сам уладил это дело с Югёмом, очевидно что-то сказав, то зачем Чжинёну вмешиваться?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не такой, — наконец, Югём поднимает руки и спокойно кладет их на стол, — что я не хочу никаких легкомысленных свиданий. Только если действительно буду чувствовать, что мне эта девушка нравится.  
Чжинён улыбается и привстает, чтобы взъерошить и так сбитые волосы Югёма. Родители вырастили замечательного ребенка, и Чжинён готов тоже приложить усилия, чтобы этот ребенок не пострадал от их испорченного мира.  
— Знаю я, все знаю, так что доедай свое пирожное и пойдем. Расскажешь мне по пути, какие преподаватели тебе жить не дают, обмозгуем вместе, как с ними бороться.

Чжинён ждет Марка у порога. Нет ничего нового в том, что Марк снова задержался на работе, именно поэтому Чжинён думает, что имеет полное право мстительно обижаться — он давно просит дать ему ключ от квартиры, чтобы вот так не оббивать пороги.  
Марк виноватым не выглядит, а подмигивает и ударяет Чжинёна в плечо, прежде чем открыть дверь.  
Ёнджэ от них отказался, ссылаясь на какие-то семейные важные дела — скорее всего, очередная тридесятая племянница, которую нянчить никто не берется, кроме слишком доброго и любящего детей Ёнджэ.  
— Тяжелый день? Подожди, дай переоденусь и выпьем.  
Вместо ответа Чжинён падает лицом на диван и тяжело вздыхает, расстегивая брюки. Он обещал себе пойти спать и выключить телефон, но вместо этого пришел к Марку. Марку, к которому всегда приходит, когда что-то не так. Или Чжинён просто соскучился. Что смешно, они не виделись всего пять дней.  
— Мы не виделись всего пять дней, но я знаю, что ты скучаешь, — и снова Марк подмигивает, скидывая рубашку на пол.  
Рубашки и другая атрибутика — это миссия Чжинёна, в их жизни ничего не меняется. И это хорошо.  
— Ничего подобного, — Чжинён отдирает себя от дивана и сбрасывает брюки, не волнуясь о том, помнутся ли. Уже помялись после такого забитого рабочего дня и лежания на диване. — Никогда я не скучаю ни по тебе, ни по Ёнджэ.  
Марк кивает, стоя в одних трусах, а Чжинён начинает расстегивать рубашку. Они напоминают старую семейную пару, которая уже настолько к друг другу приелась, что интереса никакого нет. Спокойно, стоя спина к спине, переодеваются в спортивные штаны и футболки и плюхаются на пол у дивана.  
Что хорошего в их дружбе — то, какими бы закрытыми они трое не были, поделиться мыслями всегда просто. Чжинён знает, что Марк с такими же проблемами доверия, как и он, знает, что Ёнджэ еще нерешительнее, чем он, и это успокаивает. Их троих, замкнутых и молчаливых с большинством людей, связало какое-то чудо — иначе описать, почему они дружат до сих пор и так крепко друг друга держатся, Чжинён не знает.  
После двух бутылок пива они расслабляются, Чжинён начинает зевать и снимает очки, а Марк бережно закидывает руку ему на плечо, придвигая к себе.  
— Может, спать пойдешь? — Марк знает, как Чжинён это не любит, но все равно специально тыкает пальцами в ребра, заставляя хмуриться и дуться.  
— Нет, еще рано. — Чжинён позволяет спрятать лицо у друга на плече и тяжело вздыхает. — Я сегодня был у Джексона всю ночь.  
— И что? Хочешь похвастаться мне, как он горяч в постели? Я выслушаю, но радость вряд ли разделю.  
Чжинён в ответ несколько раз тыкает Марка и кусает за плечо. Возможно, это было бы странно — вести себя так интимно, но Марк любит прикосновения едва ли не больше него, и порой Чжинён может позволить себе лишнего. Может позволить себе почувствовать себя ребенком.  
— Я думаю, что нам лучше расстаться. Джексон такой классный, но еще лучше, если бы он был другом, понимаешь? Я уверен, вам он понравится.  
— И в чем тогда проблема?  
Не то чтобы была проблема, просто внутри как-то неуютно.  
— Джексон слишком хороший и ранимый? Я боюсь, что он не захочет дружить со мной.  
Рука сжимает крепче, притягивает ближе. Марк ерошит Чжинёну волосы дыханием и слегка улыбается — это чувствуется.  
— Приводи его к нам. Подружимся, разобщаемся. А потом ты с ним поговоришь. Ты ведь мастер слова, Нёни, лучше тебя никто не скажет. И если Джексон откажется от дружбы с такими крутыми тремя мужиками, он дурак.  
У Марка всегда так просто и легко, словно жизнь — это один плюс один сложить. Возможно, все так и есть, и именно Чжинён превращает сложение в уравнение в несколько действий. Но именно ради такого он и приходит к друзьям.  
Чтобы они успокоили его словами, которые он и так знает, но не хочет применять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> итак, нас ждет 7 глав :)))))))


	5. 2.2

Чжинён не учится на ошибках. Раньше учился, но что-то в последнее время пошло не так. Возможно, это Джексон, который буквально тянет соки из Чжинёна своей активностью, а, возможно, Чжинёну надо было просто думать головой, прежде чем он соглашался на предложение Марка пойти всем вместе в клуб в воскресенье, чтобы познакомиться с Джексоном.

Перед глазами у него должно было стоять утро понедельника и работа, но в ту ночь перед глазами стояла бесконечная выпивка. И Чжинён просто не помнит, кто из них быстрее собрал кости и развез других по домам. Сам Чжинён проснулся, обнимая ноги Ёнджэ. В телефоне — два сообщения, подтверждения, что и Марк, и Джексон живы.Но вот Чжинён не был. Похмелье в этот раз ударило с такой лютой силой, что до работы он полз, каждую минуту хватаясь за бутылку с водой.

Через пару часов становится легче, если можно так сказать. Чжинёну не хочется постоянно крутиться у туалета на случай, если вдруг его снова начнет тошнить. Но голова кружится и слабость в теле не уходит. Возможно, он чем-то отравился вчера, и тогда стоит взять больничный на несколько дней. Обычно Чжинён лучше переносит попойки, такое отвратное состояние у него впервые, и не может это быть обычным похмельем.

В обед у него встреча с Югёмом в том же кафе, о чем они договорились заранее, и Чжинён, шатаясь, идет по университету. Слишком светло, людно, громко. И кабинет его, по всем законам везения и невезения, на третьем этаже. Лестницы во время большого перерыва — отдельный обряд инициации, и Чжинён не уверен, сможет ли его пройти сегодня. Возможно, ему стоило в этот раз остаться в кабинете и просто попить воды. Но Югём ждет, и Чжинён не может обидеть ребенка.  
И лучше бы Чжинён обидел Югёма — он извинился бы, и они бы это пережили. Возможно, тогда все сложилось куда удачнее.  
Но вот Чжинён спускается по ступенькам, одной рукой держа больную голову, а другой портфель. Вот мимо пробегают что-то яро кричащие студенты, вот один из них толкает Чжинёна силой большого и молодого тела. А в Чжинёне просто нет силы в ответ, у него и точки опоры нет, и он падает. Спотыкается, цепляется ногой за ногу и падает вниз, катится, пока не приземляется на площадке, под ноги ошарашенным студентам и студенткам.  
На самом деле, Чжинёну не так уж больно. Скорее всего, он в шоковом состоянии и у него все так же кружится голова.  
— У вас кровь из носа течет! — растеряно говорит одна студентка.  
— Вы не ударились головой? — другая студентка, кажется, вот-вот заплачет.  
— Встать сможете? — И на слова студента Чжинён откликается, пытается встать, но едва не падает, потому что на руку опираться больно. Боль в ноге простреливает, но быстро, так же мимолетно, как и на спине. Скорее всего, ему грозит россыпь синяков на теле. Но кисть опухла и Чжинён скалится, держась целой рукой за протянутую ладонь студента и медленно поднимаясь.  
— Вас надо срочно отвести в студенческую больницу.  
И Чжинён бы противился, но он человек умный и понимает, что лучше провериться на всякий случай. По крайней мере руку, а там уже как скажет доктор.

Югём встречает их на выходе из университета и едва не падает от шока. Краска сходит с лица того, и Чжинёну кажется, Югём сейчас заплачет. Но нет, его ученик вежливо благодарит студентов, подхватывает под руку вместо них, и твердо ведет вперед, медленно и внимательно следя за реакцией Чжинёна.  
— Как тебя вообще угораздило, хён? — впервые Югём звучит как рассерженный родитель, и Чжинён смеется.  
— Это не я, это студенты такие вот активные, как ты, бежали и не подумали, что людей можно с лестницы столкнуть.  
— Надеюсь, ты их запомнил? За такое надо наказать?  
Чжинён снова прыскает и крепче прижимается к Югёму, на удивление сильному и надежному.  
— Да пусть. Ничего страшного со мной не случилось. И я не видел их лиц. Надо было держаться за перила.  
— Ну-ну, хён, ну-ну, — Югём все еще хмурится, но перестает напрягаться, и Чжинён расслабляется вместе с ним.  
Надо позвонить кому-то, но все на работе, и, может, Чжинён просто возьмет такси до дома. На самом деле он не большой фанат привлечения других людей в собственные проблемы, и было бы хорошо, если бы Югёма можно было отправить в университет обратно, как только они доберутся до больницы, до которой идти всего пять минут.

На входе Югём останавливается и крепко держит Чжинёна, не пускает. С самым деловым лицом бизнесмена достает телефон и звонит кому-то. Чжинён уныло смотрит на опухшую руку и вздыхает, от работы на время придется отказаться.  
— Чжебоми-хён, у тебя сейчас нет никого? Отлично. Можешь тогда спуститься и прихватить коляску? Со мной все в порядке. Просто тут Чжинён-хён и ему она нужна.  
Чжинён не успевает остановить Югёма. Не успевает зажать рот рукой или хотя бы отпустить затрещину. Он настолько удивлен, что растерялся, а приходит в себя, когда Югём с лицом выполненного долга уже прячет телефон в карман.  
— Какая коляска? — Чжинён шипит и пытается скинуть руку Югёма. — Я что, ходить не могу? У меня рука болит, а не нога. — И хоть Чжинён явно слегка прихрамывает, он отворачивается от Югёма и собирается уходить. — Не хотел помогать мне, так бы и сказал. Зачем Чжебома отвлекаешь? Он на работе, будет еще за коляской бегать для того, кто может ходить!  
Злость бурлит внутри потоком. Уши горят, и жар медленно поднимается с шеи к лицу. Чжинёну впервые хочется так сильно ударить Югёма, но он держит себя, потому что понимает, что это — добрые намерения, и он сейчас просто излишне драматичен. И вряд ли Чжебом придет с коляской. Югём ведь мог и пошутить.

Чжинён не успевает переступить порог больницы, а Чжебом уже на улице. В белом халате, идеально уложенными назад волосами, спокойным лицом и коляской впереди. И это настолько… настолько, что Чжинён от удивления сильнее обычного опирается на ногу и оступается, натыкаясь на поддержку Югёма.  
Спокойствие на лице Чжебома смывается, перекатывается волнами в волнение, в мгновение Чжебом стоит рядом, помогает сесть на коляску и вопросительно смотрит на Югёма. Словно Чжинёна тут и нет, словно он умирает, и ноги отказали, а вместе с ними и язык.  
Снова и снова Чжинён злится, но держит себя, и поднимает голову.  
— Со мной все в порядке, просто упал, а Югём поднял панику. Но раз уж я на коляске, тогда отвезите меня, пожалуйста, к травматологу.  
Чжебом только кивает и снова становится безэмоциональным. Делает вид, потому Чжинён поворачивается и видит напряженные плечи, видит, как руки крепко сжимают ручки коляски. Но сейчас не время и не место. Вместо Чжебома, Чжинён смотрит на Югёма, напоминающего побитого щенка, и улыбается.  
— Все хорошо, спасибо тебе большое.  
Югём улыбается в ответ привычной югёмовской улыбкой, и от этого становится легче.

Если травматолог и замечает похмелье Чжинёна, то вежливо ничего не говорит. Вместо этого тот осматривает, ощупывает и расспрашивает. И, как бы Чжинён не отнекивался, отправляет на рентген руки, который только подтверждает вывих и никаких переломов.  
У Чжинёна рассечена кожа на переносице, синяк на подбородке, как и россыпь синяков на спине. Легкий вывих ноги, который даже не стоит повязки, и вывих кисти руки, которую врач все же смазывает и перевязывает. На самом деле Чжинён живее всех живых, и пока его обхаживают со всех сторон, он начинает медленно приходить в себя. Работу никто не отменял, из-за такого больничный никто не даст, но отпроситься на сегодня можно. А если кто-то в университете захочет расследовать это дело — то лишней возни не оберешься.  
Возможно, будет лучше сказать, что Чжинён сам поскользнулся и упал.  
Жаль только, что Марку и Ёнджэ такого не сказать, а Чжинён уже предчувствует то драматическое представление, которое ждет его от друзей. А ведь Джексон может и заплакать.  
Такие мысли отвлекают, и Чжинён не замечает, как его выписывают, отправляя в добрый путь. Он благодарно несколько раз кивает и медленно выходит из кабинета, все же следя за тем, как наступает на больную ногу.  
Видеть Чжебома настолько неожиданно, что Чжинён открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрывает его. Нервно, он вертит головой по сторонам — Югёма нигде нет и хорошо, потому что занятия в университете никто не отменял.  
Но присутствие Им Чжебома — то, что не по плану, а Чжинён не по плану не любит. Хотя он благодарен за предоставленную коляску и за то, что его в ней не кинули.  
И все же. Очень неловко. До вспотевших ладоней и нервной улыбки.

— Что сказали? — Чжебом прокашливается и смотрит в пол, слегка хмурясь. Чжинён глазеет на волосы, покрытые гелем и думает, что геля слишком много, волосы словно искусственные. И все равно красиво.  
— Ничего, жить буду. Вывих не смертельный, даже больничного не дали, — Чжинён притворно улыбается и машет перевязанной рукой. Больше сказать ему нечего, разве что кроме. — Спасибо большое за помощь. И за то, что дождался, чтобы узнать, как дела. Ты слишком добр.  
Чжебом ничего не отвечает. Как и не поднимает глаз. Чжинён уже начинает переживать, не случилось ли чего, но сам себя и успокаивает. Это он тут больной, не Чжебом, которому, скорее всего, не очень приятно находиться с ним.  
— Я пойду тогда. Не буду задерживать, у тебя работа. Спасибо еще раз, пока.  
Хочется быстрее сбежать из этой неловкой атмосферы и Чжинён не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как достать телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. Он делает всего несколько шагов, прежде чем его за локоть останавливает рука, сильная и знакомая.  
— Я отвезу тебя, — Чжебом говорит твердо и смотрит в глаза Чжинёну. — Жди у машины.  
И Чжинён не находит, что сказать. Просто следит, как Чжебом ветром забегает в лифт, решительный и серьезный. Он даже не может объяснить себе, почему и как, но оказывается у машины Чжебома и послушно ждет.

Атмосфера в машине замерзла и не движется — она как огонь и лед одновременно. Каждый раз, когда Чжинён замирает ему кажется, что его сковало, но потом он смотрит на Чжебома всего лишь краем глаза и его бросает в жар.  
Чжебом едет спокойно и уверенно, не спеша, но и не отставая. В салоне играет неизвестный Чжинёну трек, но достаточно приятный, чтобы хотелось закрыть глаза и наслаждаться. И лучше так и сделать. Гораздо лучше, чем смотреть на то, как красиво руки Чжебома лежат на руле или как сексуально блестят сережки в ухе.  
Возможно, Чжинён засыпает. Возможно, просто ничего не происходит. Но вот машина останавливается, он открывает глаза и видит Джексона, топчущегося на улице — с таким выражением на лице, словно у него умер кто-то из семьи. Чжинён начинает подозревать, что Югём — трепло.  
С другой стороны, Чжинён видит Чжебома, все еще держащего руки на руле и внимательно на него смотрящего. Лучше бы земля разверзлась и просто поглотила его.  
— Еще раз спасибо. Ты не должен был, а отвез меня, и это очень… правда, спасибо, — Чжинён улыбается искренне и отвечает Чжебому взглядом, ожидает, что будет дальше.  
И Чжебом стушевывается. Словно разбивая неведомое заклятие, отворачивается и прочищает горло.  
— Я ведь не бессердечный. Несмотря на то, что обижен, как я мог бросить больного человека. И Югём о тебе переживал. Рад, что все хорошо.  
Узелок внутри, о существовании которого Чжинён и не подозревал, развязывается. Чжебом на него обижен, но не зол, не ненавидит. А с этим уже жить легче и приятнее. И Чжинён не может сдержать большую и счастливую улыбку.  
— Ты замечательный парень, Им Чжебом. Будь счастлив, ты достоин лучшего. Только не хмурься часто, а то морщины уже проложили путь на твоем сексуальном лбу.  
На прощание Чжинён машет слегка отстраненному Чжебому рукой и выходит из машины.  
Он не успевает сделать шага, как Джексон уже рядом, едва не хнычет, и готов нести Чжинёна домой на руках.  
— Кто тебе сказал? — бороться с Джексоном практически бесполезно, и Чжинён устало вздыхает, когда Джексон закидывает его себе на спину.  
Он боится поворачиваться, потому что машина Чжебома еще не отъехала — не было звуков. А, значит, за ними следят.  
— Югём позвонил Марку, а тот мне, потому что я был свободен. Тебе сразу надо было сказать мне! Держись крепко, а то новых травм на твоем личике я не переживу. И Марк мне оторвет голову.  
Чжинён прыскает и крепче прижимается к Джексону.  
— А то тебе личико мое нужно, ага.  
— Эй!  
Джексон так праведно верещит, что настроение у Чжинёна поднимается в разы. Но он все еще не слышал, чтобы уехала машина, и это занозой застревает где-то внутри.  
Только когда дверь за ними закрывается, Чжебом дает по газам.

Кажется, только недавно Югём был испуганным и зеленым первокурсником, пытаясь не дрожать на вступительной церемонии. Только недавно Джексон был парой удачных свиданий, которые превратились в неплохие удобные отношения.  
Но вот первый курс почти закончился, а Джексон как уже несколько месяцев стал другом очень важным и дорогим, без которого ни Чжинён, ни другие не могут представить компанию.  
Порой Чжинёну кажется, что жизнь действительно движется по спирали, вот только именно его спираль — маленькая, и только она раскручивается, принося спокойствие, как закручивается снова.  
И последние месяцы были настолько спокойны и благословенны, что Чжинён просто не может тайком не ждать, куда свернет все на этот раз.

Смотря на Югёма, Чжинён вспоминает себя в студенческие годы. Как мог спать по два часа в день и не есть сутками, либо есть столько, что ноги едва уносили. Как много мог вместить его мозг всего за пару дней, и, хотя Чжинён студентом был прилежным, всегда найдется удивительная информация нужная для экзаменов, о которой понятия никто не имеет.  
Как истинный мазохист Чжинён остался работать там, где проклял каждую аудиторию и лабораторию. И не пожалел, на самом деле.  
Не жалеет и сейчас. Только сочувствует бедному Югёму у которого мешки под глазами больше, чем темная сторона луны, а улыбка едва ли жизнеутверждающая.  
Вместо сладостей и кофе, теперь кафе и ресторанчики с сытной едой и быстрым обслуживанием. Прежде всего — питание и отдых, и только потом учеба. Как старший, Чжинён поставил себе задачу проследить за тем, чтобы Югём пережил сессию и конец первого курса. И пока что ему это удается.  
— Хён! Хён! — до обеда еще два часа, но на пороге его кабинета Югём — запыхавшийся и с океаном паники в глазах.  
Чжинён хмурится и смотрит на часы.  
— Не залетай так в мой кабинет. Вдохни-выдохни и скажи мне нормально, что происходит.  
— Мне конец, полнейший конец, если не случится чудо. Я всю ночь вчера бился над проектом и забыл его! Представляешь, забыл! А мне сдавать через час, и я просто не успею.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу поехать к тебе домой? У меня через час как раз тоже занятие, — Чжинёну жаль, но работа — так же ответственно, как и проект.  
— Понимаю, поэтому я позвонил маме, а она сходила к Чжебом-хёну и дала ему все бумаги, он будет ехать на работу и заедет, завезет и передаст тебе. У тебя же как раз свободный период сейчас.  
Чжинён хмурится еще больше. Потому что у Югёма уже все решено, но он устроил панику и заставил волноваться.  
— И почему тогда такая истерика? Все хорошо. Заберу, значит, я у Чжебома все, что надо, и принесу тебе.  
— Просто я думал, — Югём смотрит на пол и шаркает ногой, как смущенное дитя, — что ты не захочешь с Чжебомом-хёном лишний раз общаться и, тем более, это только лишний раз тебя напрягать и ты не обязан…  
— Что за глупости, — Чжинён фыркает и слегка ударяет Югёма в плечо. – Я скорее разозлюсь на то, что ты себе что-то выдумал. Все нормально, у нас нет войны с Чжебом-хёном. Так что иди быстрее, перемена кончится через минуту.  
И хоть врать друзьям — не в стиле Чжинёна, он все еще предпочитает, чтобы Югём не вникал в суть их с Чжебомом проблемы.

Нельзя сказать, что ее не осталось, как и вины перед Чжебомом. Но кажется, что все это было настолько давно и так много всего в жизни произошло, что порой Чжинён забывается. И немного, совсем немного, надеется, что Чжебом его простил. Или хотя бы начал прощать.  
Они не виделись после того, как Чжебом привез его домой. И даже если Чжинёну хотелось еще — он остро понял, насколько ему не хватало Чжебома — что-либо делать он не смел. Их жизненные пути разошлись и это было к лучшему.  
Несчастным себя Чжинён не чувствовал и не чувствует. И это к лучшему.  
Но детская любопытная радость, что Чжебом приедет и принесет ему проект Югёма, плескается фонтаном. И Чжинён вертится у зеркала в туалете, пытается уложить торчащий хохолок и поправляет воротник рубашки. Это ни к чему, Чжебом не интересуется парнями, но внешний вид всегда должен быть располагающий, без разницы где и для кого.

Когда в заднем кармане начинает вибрировать телефон, Чжинён от удивления роняет очки в раковину. На экране — номер без имени, но цифры знакомы. Даже если Чжинён и удалил Чжебома из телефонной книги, он все еще помнит.  
— Ты можешь подойти к воротам?  
Чувство странное, непривычное и сладко-болезненное. Чжинён не удивится, если так он чувствует ностальгию. Голос Чжебома в трубке телефона — то, что он так любил. Больше их разговоров, Чжинён ценит только их дурные переписки.  
— Конечно!  
Дужка у очков сломалась и есть ли смысл пытаться надеть очки с одной дужкой, Чжинён не знает, поэтому держит их в руках и быстро сбегает по лестнице, мельком вспоминая, как несколько месяцев назад скатился с нее вниз. Это совсем не притормаживает его и к воротам, где уже стоит Чжебом опираясь на машину, Чжинён приходит запыхавшийся. Ветер беспощадно сдувает волосы, которые он так усиленно укладывал, и больно кусает руки и лицо. Надо было надеть куртку, не лето, но Чжинён и не рассчитывает на долгую встречу.  
Черное пальто Чжебома завораживает и напоминает отдаленно одежду Агента 007. Чжинён невольно улыбается, представляя, что внутри машины у Чжебома кейс с секретным государственным делом и ошеломительная девушка агента на заднем сидении.  
В реальности у Чжебома в руках папка для Югёма и пустая машина. Что тоже не очень расстраивает Чжинёна.  
— Спасибо, что привез. Югёми бы с ума сошел, — помимо улыбки Чжинён дарит Чжебому вежливый поклон, и только потом забирает папку, и удивляется.  
Лицо Чжебома — не привычная твердая и серьезная маска, а что-то более мягкое. Слишком непонятное для Чжинёна, и он слегка теряется, делая неверный шаг назад.  
— Что у тебя с очками? — наконец, Чжебом оживает, хмурится и кивает на очки, зажатые в руках.  
— Уронил случайно.  
Не сильно стыдно, но Чжинён все равно прячет очки в заднем кармане и пытается избавиться от этого неловкого разговора. Они должны попрощаться и разойтись, но Чжебом почему-то не спешит, а уйти первом будет невежливо.  
И вот Чжинён стоит и мнется, как подросток перед признанием в любви и не знает куда себя деть.  
— А как твоя рука?  
И снова вопрос Чжебома прилетает словно из ниоткуда, намереваясь сбить Чжинёна с ног. Но вместо волнения Чжебом выказывает мягкую улыбку.  
— Все давно зажило, спасибо еще раз, что тогда подвез. И спасибо, что интересуешься. Что-то передать еще Югёму?  
— Нет, ничего, — Чжебом отходит от машины, и Чжинён громко выдыхает: наконец, они могут разойтись.  
— До свидания, — вежливо бросает он и собирается уходить, но Чжебом не садится в машину. — Что-то еще?  
Кажется, Чжебом и сам не уверен, что. Но Чжинёну становится любопытно, и он делает шаг ближе, внимательно следя за тем, как уложенные волосы выбиваются маленькими ниточками непослушных прядок. В холодную погоду с приглушенным солнцем две родинки на веке кажутся отчетливыми кляксами на белой бумаге и Чжинён не знает, как заставить себя не смотреть.  
— У тебя был сохранен мой контакт?  
— Что?  
Чжебом выпаливает так быстро, что до Чжинёна доходит не сразу. Он чувствует себя дураком и по полному праву дурака пялится на Чжебома.  
— Ты ответил сразу и не спросил, кто тебе звонит.  
— А, ну, — хочется ответить, что вопрос, на самом деле, глупый и кто такой задает. Но это Им Чжебом и его понимать Чжинён давно перестал, пытался только в самом начале. — У меня хорошая память?  
— Понятно. Пожелай удачи Югёми.

Больше Чжебом не медлит, а скорее спешит — садится в машину, хлопает дверью и воровато оглядывается. В голову снова приходит мысль об Агенте 007 и Чжинён смеется в кулак.  
Машина отъезжает осудительно быстро, но это не дело Чжинёна. Он разворачивается и спокойно идет к университету — он уже достаточно продрог, и минутой больше, минутой меньше один на один с ветром, ему уже ничего не страшно.  
Какой-то задней мыслью, Чжинён достает телефон из кармана. Смотрит на номер в списке вызовов и сохраняет как «Им Чжебом».


	6. 2.3

К концу каникул Чжинён все же заболевает. Он боролся с простудой, норовившей пустить корни, несколько недель и думал, что все же проскочил. Но в последнюю неделю свалился с температурой и болью в горле. И вот завтра начинается новый семестр, Югём сорвал телефон сообщениями о том, что он взрослый второкурсник, а Чжинён чувствует себя с креста снятым.

Джексон так умолял его пойти в кино на какой-то очередной романтический фильм, что заставляет задуматься, что Чжинён просто не смог придумать ходов для отступления. В то время как Марк и Ёнджэ успешно вспомнили о том, что у них есть семья, друзья и еще тысяча и одна причина.  
Чжинён просто слишком хороший друг и жертва обстоятельств.

Именно поэтому он сидит в торговом центре, греет руки стаканчиком чая с лимоном и думает, что немного погорячился, выходя из дома на час раньше положенного. Он всегда был дерганным больным, никогда не любил просто лежать в кровати, не любит и до сих пор.  
От простуды остался только заложенный нос и редкие проблески кашля, отягощаемые головной болью, и Чжинён считает, что с этим можно справиться, можно и нужно существовать, гулять и ходить на работу.  
И есть что-то приятное в том, чтобы просто сидеть и смотреть как люди вокруг, на этажах выше, как призраки, снуют быстро в разные магазины, заходя и выходя с абсолютно разнообразными лицами. Чжинён поправляет очки и слегка улыбается, отхлебывая чай.  
После того как он уничтожил дужку, пришлось идти в оптику, а там уже и провериться лишний раз и купить в итоге новые очки. Возможно, Чжинён бы не сидел так смирно, а прохаживался бы по магазинам имей он достаточно денег, но после новых очков и приема у окулиста, на его карточке баланс вот-вот грозится опуститься на дно.

— Чжинён?  
Ничего не бывает случайно, Чжинён думает, когда от удивления роняет стаканчик и тихо радуется, что допил чай. Ставшие волосы на затылке говорят, что за спиной именно тот, о ком Чжинён думает. Тот, у кого голос, который именно и заставляет вздрагивать каждый раз.  
— Чжебом, — Чжинён хмурится и поправляет сползшие очки, — что ты тут делаешь? — И понимает, насколько, должно быть, невежливо звучит.  
Особенно если судить по тому, как неловко Чжебом улыбается и делает шаг назад, а затем снова вперед, словно раскачивается.  
— Пришел пройтись по магазинам?  
— А, понятно.  
Чжинён встает и рискованно близко проходит мимо Чжебома, вдыхая привычный запах одеколона и чего-то еще неуловимо сладкого, чтобы просто выбросить бесполезный стаканчик. Когда он поворачивается, Чжебом уже занимает место на лавочке рядом с его вещами. И Чжинён просто садится обратно, закрывая глаза.  
Они не говорят, но Чжинён готов поклясться, что Чжебом осматривает его с ног до головы. Сканирует, как сканируют люди в аэропорту, словно под одеждой у него могут прятаться наркотики или банкноты. Чжебом ничего не говорит, только дышит громко, но и в этом Чжинён может с ним потягаться — заложенный нос все еще дает о себе знать.  
Неловкость медленно, капля за каплей, вытекает из крана, и Чжинёну кажется, что еще пара таких минут — где он делает вид, что не чувствует, а Чжебом пытается найти в нем Атлантиду — и они увязнут в море смущения. И никогда так Чжинён не был рад внезапному звонку, как сейчас.  
Голос у Джексона снова переполнен эмоциями, и Чжинён слегка напрягается.  
— У меня сломалась машина. И не просто сломалась, я тут вызвал мастера и жду, когда он приедет на эвакуаторе. Боюсь, это может задержаться до ночи, — Джексон громко дышит, словно бежал несколько километров, и волнение начинает медленно дергать Чжинёна.  
— Ты цел? Мне приехать?  
— Зачем? Все хорошо. Просто сдам в ремонт и все, не переживай, Нёни, — взволнованный голос сменяется ласковым и игривым, заставляя Чжинёна закатывать глаза. То, как Джексон быстро переключается с друга во флиртующего альфа-самца, поражает его до сих пор. И хотя между ними уже действительно ничего нет, Джексон порой не может не разыграть эту карту. — Могу потом явиться к тебе домой, выпьем пива.  
— Нет уж, пей сам свое пиво перед работой, а я лучше буду пить чай с лимоном у Марка. Все, пока.  
Чжинён сбрасывает прежде чем Джексон успевает начать кричать, что не потерпит измены с Марком. Это стало их любимой игрой в последнее время — перетягивание каната, и самое грустное, что ею абсолютно наслаждается Марк, любящий раздражать Джексона фактом дружбы с детства и наличием бесконечных привилегий.  
Но что Джексон умеет делать лучше Марка и кого-либо другого — забивать мозги так, что забываешь обо всем. Чжинён прячет телефон в карман и понимает, что забыл о Чжебоме, который смотрит на него глазами невинного любопытного ребенка. Чжинён фыркает.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Абсолютно. Я пришел сюда, чтобы сходить в кино, на которое, между прочим, не хотел. А теперь все планы сорваны и, пожалуй, пойду я домой.  
Чжинён встает, подхватывает шарф и сумку, не забывая вежливо улыбаться. Сдержать удивление, когда Чжебом встает следом, трудно, но ему удается.  
В руках у Чжебома несколько фирменных пакетов из разнообразных магазинов. И судя по логотипам — вещи Чжебом купил недешевые. Но это не дело Чжинёна, и вполне логично, что стоматолог может позволить себе такое.  
У Чжинёна баланс все еще грозится пробить дно — за час ничего не поменялось — и живот предательски урчит. Он ведь не голодает, и завтракал утром, но почему организм всегда решает, что знает лучшее, как себя вести?  
— Если ты свободен, может, тогда выпьем что-нибудь или поедим? Тут полно фудкортов?  
Слова, слетевшие с уст Чжебома, кажутся такими же нереальными не только для Чжинёна, но и для самого Чжебома. И это самое смешное. Они смотрят друг на друга, играясь в игру двух людей, стоящих у двери и не знающих, как пропустить, и кто переступит порог первым.

Заканчивается все в пиццерии в самом конце фудкорта, куда уже не добегают шумные детишки и семьи с маленькими детьми, потому что детский уголок в абсолютно другом конце.  
Чжинён еще не очень ориентируется в том, что происходит, и не совсем понимает, почему они здесь и зачем. Но Чжебом его позвал, и Чжинён согласился, потому что причин отказываться, в принципе, и не было.  
Это Чжебом имеет что-то против него, вполне заслуженно, но все же. Не Чжинён.  
— Как на работе?  
Ждать пиццу минут пять и Чжинён устал смотреть на блестящие вилку с ножом перед ним. Чжебом занимается абсолютно тем же, и выглядит безгранично счастливым, когда он нарушает тишину.  
— Хорошо, нет даже каких-то интересных историй, чтобы можно было поделиться.  
Чжинён кивает и двумя пальцами берет ножик со стола, рассматривая собственное отражение в нем. Лицо кажется вытянутым и слишком бледным, становится интересно, если улыбнуться — насколько исказится улыбка? Но вместо этого, Чжинён кладет нож обратно, и поднимает взгляд на Чжебома.  
— Зачем ты позвал меня сюда? — продолжает он совершенно спокойным голосом, не моргая.  
Вопрос, очень важный и волнительный, сформировался еще давно. Еще когда Чжебом с долей материнской заботы возил его на коляске к врачу. Но Чжинён скинул этот вопрос с плеч, говоря себе, что накручивает. Когда Чжебом привез папку Югёма — Чжинён все еще уверял себя, что обманывается. Но вот они сидят в пиццерии вдвоем и Чжебом выглядит настолько Чжебомом, что нет сил терпеть.

Надо отдать Чжебому должное — тот не пасует. Не выглядит так, словно сейчас выпрыгнет из окна. А только хмурится и зачесывает волосы пятерней назад. И достойно отвечает на взгляд Чжинёна.  
— Захотелось, — Чжинён морщится, поправляет очки и собирается открыть рот, но Чжебом слегка машет рукой и продолжает. — Просто захотелось. Я все еще считаю, что имею право обижаться, хотя занятие это недостойное хорошего человека. Поэтому мне больше нравится говорить, что я злюсь. И злюсь до сих пор, но не так ярко, как тогда.  
— Понятно. И ты позвал меня, чтобы высказать мне? Я понимаю, что виноват. Но проходить дважды круг позора не очень хочется.  
Чжебом вертит головой, словно Чжинён глупый раздражающий ребенок. И, может, так оно и есть, но ничего с собой поделать он не может — он не понимает, что происходит, и это делает его потерянным.  
— Я позвал тебя, потому что… это сложно. — Чжебом снова запускает руку в волосы, а затем проводит ладонью по лицу, прикрывая глаза. Часы пускают солнечные зайчики по потолку и Чжинён слабо улыбается, внимательно следя за ними. — Что-то во мне говорит, что хочет все еще с тобой общаться. И я не уверен, что против. Сейчас я сам наступаю на свою гордость, потому что говорю это тебе, но я хочу, чтобы мы продолжили общаться. Не ближе и не серьезнее, чем знакомые, которые пересекаются раз в неделю и спрашивают, как у друг друга дела. Но мне нужно время, чтобы тебя простить и снова привыкнуть к тебе. Но ты интересный человек, Пак Чжинён, и я был бы дураком, если бы не попытался понять тебя.  
В глазах у Чжебома озорной блеск. Блеск мальчишки-подростка, который побеждает в споре с друзьями. Блеск ученого, изобретение которого переворачивает мир. Блеск, который заставляет сердце Чжинёна снова замереть натянутой струной, а потом забиться так быстро, что воздух выбивается из легких.

Не сказать, что он любимчик небес. Обычно Чжинён придерживается мысли, что все ему достается после стараний и усилий, после долго планирования и жертв. Но не все и не всегда может достаться ему, как бы он не старался.  
И Им Чжебома он считал именно таким делом — когда нельзя получить то, что хочешь, потому что просто нельзя.

И слышать, как сам Чжебом предлагает Чжинёну получить то, о чем он так долго и нудно думал, превращая мысли в привычку, настолько сюрреалистично, что хочется ущипнуть себя. Чжебом говорит аккуратно и совершенно четко проводит границы, показывая Чжинёну место в их отношениях. Но Чжебом проводит границы в их отношениях, вместо того, чтобы выстроить стену, и это уже что-то. Что-то приятное, но пугающее, и заставляющее задуматься.  
Чжинён смотрит на стол и не знает, что сказать, потому что ответственность ложится ему на плечи именно сейчас, грамм по грамму. А Чжинён всегда берет ответственность за свои поступки.  
— После твоих слов я чувствую себя подопытной лабораторной крысой. Но я и есть лабораторная крыса, так что, может, недалеко от правды. И ты ведь знаешь, что вариантов у меня в любом случае нет.  
— Почему же? — Чжебом ухмыляется, и Чжинён видит, видит, как этот засранец все понимает, но продолжает разыгрывать представление. — Ты можешь отказаться, и мы разойдемся.  
— Но если я действительно хочу искупить свою вину, а я хочу, то никуда я не уйду. И соглашусь на все, что ты предложишь. И я это сделаю.  
Им приносят пиццы, увлекающие красотой и запахами, Чжебом хитро подмигивает и ловко забирает самый вкусно выглядящий кусочек.

Когда они собираются вчетвером в тесной квартирке Чжинёна, и он рассказывает, какие удивительные события произошли, Ёнджэ так удивляется, что заливает пол пивом и проводит добрую половину часа оттирая его и извиняясь под строгим взглядом. Марк хмурится и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, видимо, надеясь передать все неодобрение. И Чжинён может понять неуверенность Марка, действительно. Чувство благодарности друзьям за то, что переживают, бабочкой бьется внутри, и Чжинён не может сдержать теплой улыбки, захватывая Марка и Ёнджэ под руки, притягивая к себе.  
— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это может быть план мести Чжебома? — Марк бурчит как недовольный старый дедушка, но руку Чжинёна не скидывает.  
— Понимаю, и я же не кидаюсь в омут с головой. Я не знаю, что ему от меня надо, но только из-за чувства вины, я не собираюсь делать все, что мне предложат.  
В мыслях Чжинён добавляет, что Чжебом вряд ли способен на такую подлость и мстительность. Но его мысли — его мысли, и не известно, что другие их поймут и одобрят.

— А Чжебом — это кто? Тот парень, который тогда подвозил тебя на машине? Почему у меня такое впечатление, что меня не посвятили во что-то очень важное?  
Джексон смотрит обиженными глазами, выпячивает губу, и Чжинёну становится стыдно, совсем немного. Он и не планировал ничего не рассказывать Джексону, его случай с Чжебомом — ведь не секрет совсем. Просто не касались темы.  
Но теперь, смотря на обиженное лицо Джексона, Чжинён понимает, что должен другу историю его личного стыда и позора, а Марк и Ёнджэ только удовлетворенно улюлюкают, показывая, что будут рады тоже послушать, даже если сами были прямыми свидетелями происходящего.

— Так ты наряжался девушкой? — неудивительно, что из истории на пару часов, Джексон выцепил только это, и Чжинён не сдерживается — все же отпускает подзатыльник.  
— Ага! — Ёнджэ довольно улыбается и достает телефон. Чжинён сужает глаза и готов хвататься за сердце. Глупо было ожидать, что у друзей не окажется на него компромата.  
— У нас есть целый фотоальбом, посвященный Чжиён, — добивает Марк и улыбается фирменной улыбкой, светя клыками.  
— У меня нет друзей, вы все — я вас просто отказываюсь знать. И, чтобы, когда я выйду из душа, вас уже не было.  
Чжинён вскакивает с дивана, делая вид, что ничуть не смущен, и, не отрывая взгляда от пола, уходит в ванную — надо остудить себя. Он просто не выдержит еще одну сессию публичных унижений. Пусть занимаются этим за дверьми его дома.

За время, которое Чжинён проводит в душе, можно не только посмотреть фотографии и уйти, но еще и доехать до дома. И Чжинён искренне надеется, что его друзья так и сделали, потому что он специально не вылезал из-под воды, прислушиваясь и ожидая, когда все утихнет.  
В пустой квартире дышится проще и Чжинён, не стесняясь никого, спокойно заходит на кухню с одним полотенцем на бедрах, и так же спокойно переходит в гостиную со стаканом молока в руке.  
Стакан падает на то самое место, где Ёнджэ вытирал пиво, выливается молоко, и Чжинён на задворках сознания радуется, что, хотя бы, тот не разбился.  
— Джексон? — Чжинён неуверенно проводит рукой по животу и резко ощущает незащищенность и холод. Это странно и это раздражает.  
— Привет? — Джексон закашливается в кулак и смотрит куда угодно, не на Чжинёна. Краснощекий, с испариной на лбу и напряженными плечами.  
Чжинён сужает глаза и внимательно всматривается. Слишком знакомая картина. Была знакомой несколько месяцев назад и увидеть ее снова он не ожидал.  
— Ты не ушел с парнями, — констатирует Чжинён и отходит к шкафу, чтобы достать трусы и футболку. Даже отвернувшись, он чувствует, как Джексон внимательно следит за каждым его движением, но старается не напрягаться из-за этого.  
— Я просто…  
— У тебя что, встал на фотографии меня в юбке? — Чжинён бросает в шутку, но на самом деле только частично. Он ловко надевает боксеры и скидывает полотенце на кровать, попадая в лицо Джексону, который собирает полотенце и прижимает к груди.  
Чжинён кривится. Ждет.  
— Ага.  
И когда Джексон вот так просто и беспомощно отвечает, Чжинёну хочется постучаться головой о дверцу шкафа. Но вместо этого он смеряет Джексона строгим взглядом и тяжело вздыхает, сдаваясь.  
— Переодеваться я не буду.  
— И не надо.  
Воздух накаляется, глаза блестят и дыхание учащается. Чжинён делает несколько шагов по направлению к кровати и думает, а надо ли ему то, что может произойти. Думает, почему это может произойти и какие могут быть последствия.  
И, что странно, последствий Чжинён не боится, потому что не видит их. Он не видит Джексона как человека, с которым хотел бы иметь особенную любовную связь. Зато он видит Джексона как отличного друга. А еще Джексон просто бог в постели, и Чжинён совсем немного слаб.  
На задворках сознания, он подозревает, что Джексон полностью разделяет его мнение. Он так надеется.  
— Джексон, — Чжинён упирается ладонями в грудь Джексона, когда тот подходит к нему. — Мы ведь друзья, ты помнишь? Тему с парнями мы проехали.  
— Я все помню, — Джексон давит медленно, но верно, сокращая расстояние до его отсутствия, — но у меня давно никого не было, и у тебя тоже. Почему бы нет? Без обязательств?

У Чжинёна перед глазами Чжебом, запускающий руку в волосы. Чжебом, хитро улыбающийся и сужающий лисьи глаза. У Чжинёна в глазах блеск от сережек Чжебома. И лучше просто закрыть глаза и постоять так пару мгновений.

Когда Чжинён открывает глаза, перед ним только Джексон — доступный, знакомый, обычный. Никаких Чжебомов, никаких странных картин из прошлого, и Чжинён облегченно протяжно выдыхает. Улыбается и опускает руку вниз, поддевая футболку Джексона и ухмыляется, игриво показывая кончик языка.  
Джексон хохочет и сгребает его, прежде чем он успевает подумать.


	7. 2.4

Жизнь идет своим чередом и Чжинён старается просто следовать ее потоку. Внезапно Ёнджэ заявляет, что ему кое-кто нравится, и это настолько неожиданно, что Чжинён трет глаза, когда смотрит на друга.

— Действительно? Живая девушка? Ёнджэ, если что, фигурка не считается. Даже подушка в полный рост — тоже.  
Ёнджэ мог бы быть обиженным, но только смущенно закашливается — в его комнате есть и статуэтки, а в чулане припрятана подушка с любимым аниме-персонажем еще со школьных времен.  
— Действительно, только я вам больше говорить не буду. Вы спугнете то, что еще даже не началось, — твердо заявляет тот, и Чжинён только разводит руками, многозначительно посматривая на Марка.  
Марк кивает и показывает, что все понимает, и поддерживает.  
— Тогда желаем тебе удачи и ждем, когда ты нам все расскажешь, — добро наставляет, и Ёнджэ расцветает в счастливой улыбке.  
На самом деле Чжинён очень счастлив за друга, и, если девушка хорошая, он только их поддержит. Но ведь Ёнджэ добрый и слишком доверчивый. Страшно подумать, как сильно и легко можно ранить такого человека, поэтому Чжинён делает мысленную пометку — проверить девушку, которая нравится Ёнджэ. Он уверен, Марк ему в этом поможет.  
Потому что точно так же Чжинён и Ёнджэ отслеживали прошлую девушку Марка, чтобы убедиться, что она достойная кандидатура. Не сказать, что они прогадали. Просто у нее и Марка не сошлись дорожки.  
Внезапно, Чжинёна осеняет, и он практически утыкается Марку в шею, шепчет.  
— Вы моих парней тоже так проверяете? — звучит бредово, но от его друзей можно ожидать всего. И Чжинён в этом только убеждается, чувствуя, что Марк улыбается.  
— Конечно.  
— И Чжебома?  
— Обижаешь.  
Чжинён закусывает губу и старается не звучать обиженным.  
— И вы его тогда одобрили?  
— С самого начала. Глупо вышло, в конце, конечно, — Марк кивает, но к Чжинёну не поворачивается, продолжая смотреть за витающим в облаках Ёнджэ, — но Джексон тоже был, ничего такой, нормальный.  
Сдержать смех тяжело, и Чжинён смеется так сильно, что вырывает Ёнджэ из его транса. Приходится ударить Марка пару раз по плечу, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Звучишь так, словно ты тут гей, а не я. Только и делаешь, что мужиков перебираешь.  
Марк такими словами абсолютно не затронут. И с обычным беспристрастным лицом только пожимает плечами.  
— Друг я или не друг? Тоже мне проблему нашел из своей ориентации. Кажется, мы это уже давно проехали.  
Воспоминания о далеких временах шевелятся едва живыми ростками цветов, но Чжинён только глубже закапывает их, не желая лишний раз вспоминать.

Чжебом не пишет и не звонит ему, проходит месяц, Чжинён и не замечает.  
В последнее время у него не получается уследить, куда уходит время, и это напрягает, но Чжинён слишком занят повседневной жизнью, чтобы уделять внимание мыслям о Чжебоме, который о нем забыл.  
Чжинён убеждается, что о нем не забыли, когда однажды Чжебом звонит ему и спрашивает, могут ли они встретиться.  
— Выпить, поговорить; пятница и хочется расслабиться, — говорит Чжебом, и Чжинён не находит причины отказать. Хотя знает, что Марк или Джексон всегда будут рады провести вечер с ним.  
— Хорошо. Где встретимся?

Этот район настолько далек от дома Чжинёна, что бывал он в нем буквально несколько раз за всю жизнь. Но он вбивает адрес в гугл карты, прокладывает маршрут и с азартом путешественника отправляется, стараясь не забивать голову, почему Чжебом выбрал именно это место.  
Когда Чжинён заходит внутрь — прекрасно понимает, почему выбор Чжебома выпал именно на этот паб: полки, переполненные книгами; фотографии Хемингуэя маленького, юного, взрослого и старого на стенах; приглушенный свет, тихая музыка и запрет на курение. Чжинёну хочется просто сидеть в этом пабе и наслаждаться тем, что видит. Людей немного и, скорее всего, это объясняется удаленностью района, но для Чжинёна это только огромный плюс — он не помнит, когда в последний раз сидел в месте, где не было дикого потока людей.

Чжебом находится за самым дальним столиком, в углу, который освещает всего лишь одна желтоватая лампочка. В полумраке лицо кажется бледным, а глаза блестящими огоньками. Чжинён прищуривается и вглядывается в волосы, уложенные лаком, почти сливающиеся с темнотой. Белозубая улыбка Чжебома проступает в этой смазанной картине темных красок, и Чжинён скромно улыбается в ответ, усаживаясь напротив.  
— Как тебе паб? Вижу по глазам, что нравится.  
— Тут так темно, что вряд ли видишь, — Чжинён огрызается из шутки, но снова возвращается к улыбке, обводит взглядом в последний раз помещение, в котором они находятся. – Но место правда замечательное. Не знал, что в Сеуле есть такое сокровище.  
Удовольствие на лице Чжебома настолько читаемо, что Чжинён от удивления приподнимает брови и морщится. Он замечал, как просто и важно гладить Чжебома по шерстке, но, не думал, что тот порой может быть настолько ребенком.  
— И это не лучшее из того, что я знаю, — Чжебом поправляет черную рубашку, расстегивая две верхние пуговицы.  
— Тогда мне интересно, какие же места ты считаешь лучшими, — Чжинён осматривает свою сорочку с вышивкой и не знает, кто из них одет более не в тему. Наверное, оба. Но не сказать, что Чжебому не идет черная рубашка. А Чжинёну хорошо в его любимой просторной сорочке.  
— Возможно, когда-нибудь я тебе их покажу.  
Если бы Чжинён не знал лучше, то подумал бы, что Чжебом флиртует. Но это скорее просто хвастовство, и Чжинён отмахивается от Чжебома, утыкаясь в меню и выбирая, чем напьется сегодня.  
Чжебом заказывает себе темное пиво, Чжинён не отстает, но выбирает нефильтрованное. Первые бокалы они выпивают, наслаждаясь приглушенной музыкой. Чжинён не может перестать глазеть по сторонам, рассматривать книги и их заголовки. Чжебом смотрит на собственную руку на столе. И им уютно. И Чжинёну нравится, он расслабляется, отпуская все мысли.

После второго захода пива, язык у Чжинёна начинает развязываться, а у Чжебома звонит телефон. Смотреть на экран чужого телефона — дико невежливо, и Чжинён не из таких. То, что он ловит краем взгляда фотографию девушки, висящую на шее Чжебома, действительно глупейшая случайность.  
И Чжинён старается не придавать этой случайности внимания, учитывая, насколько это не его дело.  
— Я сейчас с другом, — удивительно мягким голосом говорит Чжебом, прямо как тогда, несколько месяцев назад он обращался к Чжиён, — как освобожусь, перезвоню.  
Чжинён не смотрит на Чжебома, а отворачивается и подзывает официанта, прося еще один бокал пива. Когда он поворачивается обратно — сладость с лица Чжебома сошла, выдавая усталость и спокойствие. Чжинён заказывает пиво и для Чжебома.  
— Как дела у Югёми? — просто, чтобы завязать разговор, спрашивает Чжебом, и Чжинён ведет плечами.  
— Нормально, ты видишь его так же часто, как и я.  
— Ну, я не вожу его каждый день на обеды и не помогаю с предметами.  
Этим Чжебом показывает, что прекрасно в курсе всего, что происходит, и Чжинёну нечем на это отреагировать. Не в его привычках хвастаться тем, что он тоже за всем следит.  
— Мне не тяжело, Югёми — очаровательный ребенок. Хотя он уже не ребенок, а вполне друг, — Чжинён отпивает слишком много и давится, проклиная собственную поспешность. Ладонь Чжебома на спине твердая, но проводит ласково. И пользы от нее нет, на самом деле, но Чжинён ее не смахивает.  
— Он-то хороший, но может сесть на голову. Поэтому ты его осаживай, не переживай.  
— Спасибо, я и не думал, быть мягким, — Чжинён улыбается Чжебому приторно-сладко, и получает такую же, вызывающую зубную боль, улыбку в ответ.

После четвертого бокала пива, Чжинёну становится слегка хорошо. Не настолько, чтобы кружилась голова, но настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя удовлетворенно полным. А когда он возвращается с уборной, Чжебом уже заказал еще пива, и Чжинён чувствует себя котом, которому подливают молока.  
Может, именно поэтому, когда Чжебом задает внезапный и интимный вопрос, он не срезает того на корню.  
— Когда ты понял, что тебе нравятся парни? — Чжебом прячет лицо за бокалом пива, только глаза видны и брови в хитром изгибе. Чжинён жует нижнюю губу и задумывается, снова вспоминает о тех ростках, которые доставать не хочет.  
Но сегодня он в слишком приподнятом и расслабленном духе.  
— В первом классе средней школы, да, — уверенно говорит он и тоже прячет лицо за бокалом с пивом.  
Чжебом выглядит действительно удивленным, и Чжинён не может не засмеяться.  
— Так рано?  
— Ну, девушки меня вообще никогда не интересовали. Не сказать, что парни очень. Но как только начался пубертатный период возбуждался я не на то, на что обычные парни, — Чжинён вытирает пальцами мокрую кожу над верхней губой и думает, как было бы проще жить, интересуйся он девушками.  
— И что? Как ты жил с этим в школе? Проблемы были? — заинтересованность Чжебома такая искренняя и наивная, что в Чжинёне просто нет сил отказаться от расспросов.  
— Переживаешь, что надо мной издевались? — Чжинён подмигивает и закрывает глаза, продолжая погружаться в воспоминания. — На самом деле, никаких страшных историй со мной не случалось. У меня была голова на плечах, чтобы я не приставал к парням со школы. Я был очень аккуратным и смышленым в связях мальчиком. Единственные, кто знал обо мне, это Марк и Ёнджэ.  
— И им было нормально?  
— Глупый вопрос, мы же до сих пор дружим, разве нет? Я боялся им признаваться, но решил, что, если они мои лучшие друзья, не имеет смысла скрывать. Если ты о том, не боялся ли я, что они от меня откажутся, то боялся. Но Марк и Ёнджэ сказали, что пока я не мацаю их за задницы — все в порядке. Что звучит для меня до сих пор смешно, учитывая, как часто трогают за задницу меня они.  
Чжинён приканчивает еще один бокал пива и понимает, что его, наконец, начинает штормить, но не настолько, чтобы было пора уходить домой. Он не успевает голову повернуть, как официант уже ставит новое пиво, и Чжинён задумывается, сколько они выпили.  
— А ты что, — Чжинён словно вспоминает то, что засело где-то глубоко, — не боишься, что я буду тебя за задницу трогать? Сидишь в отдаленном углу с геем.  
— Думаю, я смогу за себя постоять, — Чжебом озорно подмигивает, а Чжинёна начинает душить смех. — А ты, кажется, уже слишком пьяный.

Удивленно, словно молнией с неба, Чжинён понимает, что Чжебом прав — он пьян. И если сидеть расслабленно на стуле, можно и медленно съехать. В смытом видении Чжебом кажется особенно красивым, под этим светом, с блестящими от пива губами и полуприкрытыми глазами.  
— А ты не настолько пьян, — обиженно тянет Чжинён и держится пальцами за столешницу.  
— Конечно, я же знал, что кто-то из нас должен быть трезвее, чтобы я мог отвезти тебя домой.  
Чжинён чувствует, как его начинает мутить, но вертит головой из стороны в сторону.  
— Нет, я сейчас позвоню Марку, и он меня заберет.  
— Зачем? — столько времени расслабленное лицо Чжебома напрягается, и Чжинён удивляется, но в нем сейчас столько ощущений и выпивки, что понимать что-то совсем тяжело. — Я отвезу тебя, мне не трудно. Сейчас вызову такси.  
— Нет-нет, — Чжинён вертит головой из стороны в сторону как маленькое дитя, — у нас договор. Марк всегда забирает меня, если я напьюсь. Он знает, как со мной справиться.  
— А я не знаю?  
— А ты впервые видишь меня действительно пьяным, и это я еще не начал буйствовать, — сдерживать смешки не хочется, и Чжинён хихикает, вылавливая телефон.  
— Чжинён? — Марк всегда чувствует, с какой целью звонит ему Чжинён. И звучит серьезно, что тоже смешно.  
— Маркипу, — переходит на детскую кличку Чжинён и крепко цепляется за телефон, — забери меня, пожалуйста, кажется, я перебрал.  
— Понятно, дай трубочку тому, с кем ты сидишь, Чжинёни.  
Чжинён послушно протягивает трубку Чжебому, намекая.  
— Алло? Да, это Чжебом. Мы сидим в пабе, если надо, я сейчас адрес сброшу сообщением. Но вообще я предлагаю Чжинёну, что сам могу отвезти его домой.  
— Нет, меня отвезет Марк! — Чжинён уже бухтит. И, судя по лицу Чжебома, Марк отвечает то же самое.  
— Ладно, тогда ждем вас через полчаса.  
Чжебом возвращает Чжинёну телефон и хмурится, но пьяному сознанию Чжинёна это кажется милым — словно на избалованного ребенка смотреть.  
— Тебя не тошнит? — Чжебом двигает стул и подсаживается ближе, укладывая руку на плечо. Чжинён, счастливый, что будет иметь хоть какую-то точку опоры, едва не падает на Чжебома.  
— Нет, я не ел много, с чего бы. Давай просто так посидим, хорошо?  
Чжебом кивает и крепче сжимает руку на плече, Чжинён закрывает глаза и повисает где-то между сном, горячим дыханием Чжебома и собственными мыслями.

Он не помнит, когда и как, но внезапно в сознание, словно солнце сквозь облака, пробивается знакомый сигнальный голос, и Чжинён резко открывает глаза.  
— Чжинёни, просыпайся, пора ехать домой, — над ним нависает Марк и ласково улыбается. И это все, что нужно Чжинёну.  
— Маркипу, — пошатываясь, он слазит с высокого стула, и сразу же вцепляется в руки Марка. — Меня немного шатает, но не настолько.  
— О, значит творить глупости тебе еще рано? — Марк ласково гладит по спине, зная, что надо Чжинёну, и вызывая сонливость.  
— Рано, но домой хочу. Спать хочу.  
— Ладно, тогда на спину или сам дойдешь?  
Чжинён задумывается и хитро улыбается.  
— На спину!  
Он почти падает, но внезапно руки со спины помогают забраться на Марка, придерживая, пока Чжинён удобно не вцепится. Опомнившись, Чжинён поворачивается и видит Чжебома, слегка растерянного и с красными щеками — все же, не только его одного алкоголь задел.  
— Все хорошо? — Чжебом чешет лоб и внимательно смотрит на Чжинёна. — Доберетесь сами?  
— А ты? Может, с нами на машине?  
— Нет, езжайте, — Чжебом возвращается на стул, доставая телефон, — я уже вызвал себе такси.  
Чжинён чувствует, как вертится земля — это Марк разворачивается к Чжебому лицом.  
— Спасибо, что позаботились о нем, а теперь мы пойдем. Доберитесь домой безопасно.  
— Конечно-конечно! — Чжебом машет рукой, и Чжинён машет в ответ, а потом закрывает глаза и крепче вцепляется в Марка.  
Как они выходят из клуба и добираются домой — он уже не помнит. Его смаривает сном еще на пути к машине.

На следующий день Чжинён просыпается после заботливого оставленного Чжебомом сообщения. И он бы действительно умилился такой заботе, если бы не хотел умереть еще по пути в ванную.  
Контрастный душ помогает только слегка очистить мысли и раскрыть глаза, а завтрак, сделанный довольным улыбающимся Марком, вызывает легкие рвотные позывы. Чжинён прикладывает ладонь к животу и падает на стул, опирается головой о стенку и закрывает глаза.  
Марк что-то напевает и моет посуду, и звучит до отвратительного в чудесном настроении. От этого тошнит еще больше.  
— У кого-то вчера хорошо прошел вечер, — наконец начинает тот, когда тоже садится за стол. Чжинён не открывает глаз, только фыркает.  
— Но рад при этом ты, а не я.  
— Просто кто-то все еще не может контролировать себя и хлещет пиво как воду пока не валится с ног.  
— И это тебя так веселит?  
Чжинён отрывает голову от стенки и выпрямляет спину, открывает глаза и надеется рассмотреть в Марке совесть — что весьма сомнительно.  
— И это тоже, но вообще нет?  
— Что тогда? Не томи, у меня голова чугунная, хватит мучить.  
Голова действительно кажется слишком тяжелой, и Чжинён не придумывает ничего лучше, чем уткнуться лицом в прохладную поверхность стола. Пальцы Марка тут же начинают приятно массажировать голову, и Чжинён вспоминает, почему он еще дружит с этим бессердечным человеком.  
— Ты вчера так мило повис на Чжебоме, что я дважды пожалел, что не успел сфотографировать эту картину. И Чжебом, кажется, был не против прижимать тебя к себе. Я думал, от такой сладости кариес себе заработаю.  
Силой воли, Чжинён отрывает лицо от столешницы и смотрит на Марка своим самым многозначительным взглядом, даже хмурится. Разумеется, это никакого эффекта не производит.  
— И что тут такого? Я просто повис на нем. Ты знаешь, что я и на прохожем повиснуть могу. И у него есть девушка.  
— Даже так? — разочарованным Марк не выглядит ни на йоту, так же противно улыбается и поедает тост словно это самый вкусный тост в мире. У Чжинёна урчит живот.  
— Так.  
Чжинён уходит с кухни и делает вид, что не замечает хитрой я-все-знаю-понимаю улыбки Марка.


	8. 2.5

То, что у Чжебома есть девушка — это не странно. Это естественно. Чжинён даже думать об этом не хочет, ленится. Гораздо больше его волнуют мысли о том, зачем Чжебому нужно было выпытывать из него информацию из прошлого. К личным вещам Чжинён относится с трепетом, и, на самом деле, не будь у них с Чжебомом так называемых отношений — даже если и не совсем настоящих — он бы не рассказал ничего.

Но порой Чжинён дает слабину, особенно в присутствии некоторых людей, возле которых показывать себя хоть как-то слабым не хочется.  
Но если Чжебом умный, то поймет, что Чжинён — не слабый, и никогда им не был. А сила и ранимость прекрасно сосуществуют вместе.

— Мне не нравится девушка Чжебоми-хёна, — Югём заявляет с храбростью щенка, бросающегося на взрослую собаку.  
Чжинён снимает очки, трет глаза и прикрывает на время книгу. Он сидит на полу комнаты Югёма. В квартире они одни, и когда еще собираться одиноким и независимым, как не в вечер субботы. На самом деле, родители Югёма уехали к родственникам. Ёнджэ настолько занят покорением девушки, что Чжинён совсем чуть-чуть ревнует, а у Марка корпоратив, на котором все сотрудники узнают печальную новость о расставании с Чжиён. Наверное, должно быть грустно, что такой взрослый и обеспеченный мужчина просиживает штаны на полу комнаты студента и бывшего ученика. Но Чжинёну нормально, и постоянная болтовня Югёма как жужжание мух на фоне. Пока тот не ляпнет что-то вот такое вот.  
— И что? Тебя это не должно касаться, — Чжинён рассматривает царапины на корешке книги и кривится, — не твоя же девушка.  
— Я знаю, но, хён, — Югём тоже спускается на пол и начинает медленно, но верно толкать Чжинёна, — Чжебоми-хён мне как родственник, и я считаю, что имею право одобрять или не одобрять будущую невесту.  
— Если они встречаются — не значит, что она будущая невеста.  
— Да! Но все равно! — Югём не сдается, вкладывая в толчки в плечо все больше силы, заставляя Чжинёна наклоняться. — Разве это не говорит о ней как о плохой кандидатуре, если я ей не нравлюсь? Как можно меня не любить?  
— А разве она тебя не любит?  
— Даже не здоровается, когда видимся.  
— Ну, — Чжинён откладывает очки и перехватывает руку Югёма. — Я бы тоже не взлюбил такого малолетнего оболтуса.

Слегка применив силу Чжинён заваливает Югёма на пол и начинает заниматься тем, что так любит — мучить младшего. Югём — маленькая задница, которая любит доставать всех, и у Чжинёна всегда чешутся руки, чтобы эту маленькую задницу огреть. Чем он и займется, надо только Югёма на живот перевернуть.  
И Чжинёну это почти удается, но звонок разрезает тишину ножом, и они замирают. Первым подскакивает Югём, Чжинён мчится за ним, хватая за резинку штанов и пытаясь остановить, утянуть к себе, и выглядывающая голая задница ему совсем не нужна.  
— Чжебоми-хён?

Югём замирает у порога, и Чжинён, как машина с неработающими тормозами, врезается в спину, резко отпуская резинку. Из мстительности. Югём екает и отскакивает, открывая взъерошенного Чжинёна Чжебому.  
И, возможно, выглядят, что Чжинён, что Югём сейчас не лучшим образом — красные, запыхавшиеся, лохматые. На Чжинёне еще вещи чужие, едва налезшие шорты и немного маленькая футболка. И лицо Чжебома выражает такие эмоции, которые вряд ли можно распознать.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — Чжинён одергивает футболку и старается быть невозмутимым, хотя бы делать вид. Чжебом пялится на него как рыбки в аквариуме пялятся то ли на людей, то ли в пустоту, и это раздражает.  
— А что вы тут…? — Словно из ниоткуда начинает Чжебом, и хочется фыркнуть. Но Югём вовремя вспоминает о собственном существовании и подходит к Чжинёну, повисая на плече.  
— Хён просто у меня в гостях и решили немного повеселиться, что, хочешь с нами?  
Если Чжебом не начнет вести себя адекватно, Чжинён клянется себе, что стукнет того дверью по лицу. Но Чжебом оживает, моргает и тянется рукой к Югёму, чтобы отпустить щелбан.  
— Тетушка говорила мне, что даст кимчи, она не оставляла?  
— Кимчи? Точно, сейчас принесу, — Югём отклеивается от Чжинёна.  
Внезапный холод от исчезнувшей близости заставляет поежиться. А внимательный пронизывающий взгляд только добавляет эффекта неудобства. Чжинён не знает куда себя деть, переминается с ноги на ногу и ждет, когда вернется Югём.  
— Мог бы мне написать или позвонить, — наконец, говорит Чжебом слегка укоризненно, и Чжинён начинает смеяться. — Сходили бы снова в паб или еще куда.  
— Мне хватило паба в прошлый раз, — Чжинён не останавливается даже когда видит слегка насупившиеся брови перед собой. — Но хочешь, можешь присоединиться к нам. Только придется одеться в старую потрепанную пижаму и принести лишнюю подушку для боев.  
Чжебом начинает смотреть в пол, как делал Чжинён, и прикладывает руку к шее, словно натирает комариный укус.  
— Нет, я сейчас занят…  
И говорить, чем, Чжинёну не надо, не маленький. И чувствовать себя неловко Чжебому тоже не надо, потому что они условились быть друзьями, даже не близкими, а просто друзьями. И Чжинён не тот человек, который смог бы это показать, если бы был недоволен. Хочется стукнуть Чжебома по голове, чтобы выбить всю дурь.  
— Хён, мама так много для тебя приготовила!  
— Оппа, ты где там?

За спиной Чжинёна Югём с горкой лотков с кимчи, за спиной Чжебома — та самая девушка с фотографии. Она красивая — Чжинён признает это. Белолицая, с аккуратным носом, слегка узковатыми глазами — что даже хорошо, учитывая, как много девушек сейчас делают пластические операции, и худеньким стройным телом. Чжинён находит в ней себя в каком-то плане и не может не улыбнуться. У Чжебома явно есть особенно любимый типаж.  
Но вот голос у нее противный, как и явно наигранная улыбочка. И Югём несдержанно фыркает.  
— Это невежливо, вламываться за мной — Чжебом выглядит до ужаса недовольным, Чжинёну даже становится слегка жаль девчушку. Но, видимо, до нее не доходит или она решила поиграть в деление территорий — глупые решения, как ни посмотри.  
— Но тебя долго не было, и я начала переживать, — разыгрывает невинность она все же отменно. Проводя пальчиком по плечу и подцепляя воротник рубашки ногтем. Чжинён хочет фыркнуть и отвернуться, он слишком взрослый, чтобы вестись на такие представления. Но Чжебом двигается значительно быстрее, отводит ее руку и переводит взгляд на Чжинёна с Югёмом.  
— Вот, хён, возьми, — Югём отдает кимчи и обратно повисает на Чжинёне, явно так же ожидая, когда эта парочка уйдет с их порога.  
Чжебом, вообще не замечая руку, хватающую его за локоть, виновато наклоняет голову и смущенно улыбается.  
— Спасибо за кимчи и спасибо за приглашение. Возможно, я в следующий раз к вам присоединяюсь?  
— Да, — просто отвечает Чжинён и собирается уходить, но Югём решает быть плохим мальчиком до конца.  
— Только это же будет собрание специально по приглашениям. Только ты, я и Чжинёни-хён, да?!  
Чжинёну кажется, он слышит едва прикрытый писк. Но он может ошибаться, потому что впервые за вечер на лице Чжебома широкая улыбка, преображающая все лицо до неузнаваемости. Две родинки над глазом словно становятся ярче, а ресницы длиннее. Чжинён моргает и отворачивается, намереваясь упасть обратно в книгу.

— Хорошего вам ужина! — Бросает он напоследок, ожидая, когда хлопнет дверь и Югём к нему присоединится.  
— И вот ты же видел, какая она неприятная?!  
Югём снова падает на пол к Чжинёну, только вместо ударов лезет обниматься. И Чжинён просто смиряется, позволяя себя мять со всех сторон.  
— Это не наше дело, Югём. Просто не будем с ней контактировать.  
— Лучше бы ты был парнем Чжебома, — бурчит Югём, пуская слюни на плечо Чжинён. — Все было бы намного проще. Два любимых хена были бы со мной рядом, и ты явно приятнее ее. И красивее.  
У Чжинёна слегка краснеют уши, он это чувствует. И старается скрыть смущение кашлем. Порой Югём говорит слишком прямо и говорит слишком странно и открыто. Это хорошо, но нельзя же так. Но становится до жути приятно и радостно, что у Чжинёна есть такой друг. Поэтому он прижимает Югёма к себе и возвращается к книге.

Впервые за несколько недель Ёнджэ находит время для своих друзей и это настолько неожиданно, что Чжинён с Марком как привычные варвары вламываются к тому в квартиру. Они бы и Джексона позвали, но у Джексона свидание с кем-то таинственным и кропотливо спрятанным, поэтому Чжинён вламывается только с Марком, как в старые добрые времена.  
— Ну??? — Чжинён тяжело дышит и оттягивает ворот кофты. Они бежали по лестнице наперегонки, и он слишком стар для такого, вдруг и в обморок упадет. Марк, который иногда все же ходит в тренажерный зал, выглядит гораздо лучше, отталкивая его бедром и протискиваясь в коридор.  
— Что, ну? — Ёнджэ ест сэндвич и невинно хлопает глазами, но, разумеется, этим никого не провести.  
— Вы встречаетесь? — Марк первым успевает выхватить недоеденный сэндвич, зато Чжинён добирается до бутылки с водой, которую опустошает моментально.  
Судя по испуганным глазам — они встречаются, и сдержать довольную улыбку невозможно. Чжинён и Марк зажимают Ёнджэ с обеих сторон, приподнимая.  
— Отпустите! Отпустите, да, мы встречаемся, только отпустите, а то уроните!  
— Тц, — Марк стряхивает невидимые пылинки с плеча Ёнджэ и продолжает хищно улыбаться, — когда это мы тебя роняли?  
— Я не такой тощий, как вы! — обижено бурчит Ёнджэ, и подпрыгивает, когда Чжинён хватает за задницу.  
— Да, у тебя булочки помягче будут да побольше.  
— О боже, и вот как мне ее с вами знакомить? Никогда!  
Ёнджэ садится за стол и прячет лицо в руках, но это настолько привычное и обыденное действо, что Чжинён не ведется на это, а только наваливается сверху, обнимая со спины.  
— Все мы знаем, что ты познакомишь нас с ней, и что мы ей понравимся. Поэтому пойдем лучше поиграем или посмотрим что-нибудь. Пока ты еще можешь уделять нам внимание.  
— Ага-ага, а то отвлечется на свою пассию и забудет о мужской дружбе, — Марк незаметно подмигивает Чжинёну, пока Ёнджэ краснеет от несправедливости обвинений.

Чжинён действительно ждал знакомства с девушкой Ёнджэ и не боялся, что пойдет что-то не так. Друг его хороший, а значит девушка его автоматически переводится в категорию милых и красивых. Но чего Чжинён не ожидал — так встречи в кафе, похожей скорее на какие-то сходки для знакомств. И это на столько смешно, на сколько грустно, потому что Чжинён — гей из такого разряда, который в жизни не хотел бы встречаться с девушкой, но вот он сидит, вцепившись рукой в ногу Марка и смотрит на Ёнджэ с его девушкой, и на трех ее подруг — красивых, милых и улыбающихся как модели с обложек журналов.  
— А я ведь тебя знаю! — говорит одна и Чжинён вздрагивает, выжимая, кажется, полноценный синяк на ноге Марка. Этот отвратный визгливый голос и он знает, и узнает везде. Сказочная улыбка с лица девушки сходит и ровняется с хмурым лицом Чжинёна.  
— Да, — говорит тихо и вежливо он, — мы встречались.  
Указывать, что встречались, когда она нагло вламывалась в квартиру Югёма не хочется, поэтому Чжинён затыкается и старается отвлечься на кого угодно. Получается плохо, особенно когда чужой взгляд прожигает буквально насквозь.  
— И лучше бы нет, — в голосе этой девушки столько яда, что Марк накрывает руку Чжинёна своей и начинает поглаживать, — потому что теперь я вот хожу на свидания в поисках нового парня.  
— Я думал, мы пришли знакомиться с девушкой Ёнджэ, а не себе кого-то искать, — Марк улыбается вежливо, но лицо нечитаемое и холодное. Только Чжинён и Ёнджэ знают, что это означает и что пора что-то делать, потому что атмосфера накаляется.  
Но в Чжинёне столько же яда, сколько в нем доброты и прочих других качеств, поэтому он улыбается и смотрит внимательно.  
— Это как так? Вы расстались с Чжебомом? Как жаль, но причем тут я — ума не приложу.  
То, что Чжебом вообще встречался с такой особой, у которой на лице написано, что она из себя представляет, самому Чжебому точно плюсов не прибавляет. Но Чжинён хочет верить, что у всех случаются ошибки. Да и судя по тому, что Чжебом запал когда-то на самого Чжинёна в юбке и блузке, у того действительно проблемы с выбором девушек.

Ноздри девицы расширяются, лицо краснеет, и Марк сжимает руку еще больнее, явно ожидая взрыва. Но затем происходит чудо. Девушка Ёнджэ, такая же добрая и мягкая, как сам Ёнджэ, хлопает в ладоши и улыбается.  
— В самом деле, мы собрались, чтобы познакомиться и стать друзьями. Меня зовут Сомин и надеюсь, что мы действительно подружимся. Давайте это отметим и вкусно поедим!  
И даже если скандал назревал, он внезапно распыляется. Другие девушки охотно кивают и что-то говорят обозленной бывшей Чжебома, заставляя ту замолчать. Гигантская пружина, застрявшая внутри Чжинёна, расслабляется и он выдыхает спокойно, переставая мучить ногу Марка.

И ужин действительно проходит приятно. Что Ёнджэ, что Сомин — редкие болтушки и за словом в карман не лезут, хотя у Чжинёна есть подозрение, что все это потому что им уютно. Но и он, как хороший друг, не отстает, задавая интересующие вопросы и стараясь не оставить никого из присутствующих скучающим. Время летит быстро, и официанты начинают укоризненно на них смотреть, намекая.  
Первым спохватывается Марк, улыбаясь лучшей улыбкой и заискивая со всеми девушками сразу.  
— Думаю, нам пора расходиться. Дамы, кому куда надо? Мы вас проводим.  
Дамы оказываются действительно рады тому, что их проведут, кроме одной. Ёнджэ и Сомин выглядят взволнованно, когда они все выходят на улицу.  
— Хочешь, мы можем тебя довести, — предлагают они бывшей Чжебома, которая за весь вечер не сменила постную мину на что-то более приятное.  
— Нет, я доведу ее, а Чжинён проведет этих двух принцесс, так?  
У Чжинёна камень падает с души, как и у Ёнджэ с Сомин. Он хватает девушек под руки и запрыгивает с ними в такси, называя адреса. Вечер мог бы быть и лучше, но полностью испорчен он не был, и это главное.  
Возможно, стоить рассказать Чжебому о произошедшем, но Чжинён не уверен.

Когда Чжинён, наконец, добирается домой, уже далеко за полночь, а ему вставать рано на работу. Но встреча с Сомин того стоила, и Чжинён слегка улыбается, ощущая ту волну романтики, которая согревает его, когда он видит действительно милые пары.  
— Ты так улыбаешься словно это ты нашел себе девушку, а не Ёнджэ.  
Марк стоит у порога и выглядит таким уставшим и родным, что Чжинёну хочется сжать его в объятиях и затащить с собой спать. Но вместо этого он только пожимает плечами и открывает дверь в квартиру.  
— Чем обязан столь позднему визиту?  
— Дом этой красотки был в пяти минутах от тебя, и я не захотел больше тратиться на такси.  
— Я разрешу тебе остаться при одном условии, — бросает Чжинён, стягивая с себя свитер.  
— Конечно же, я разрешу тебе обнимать меня во сне, — Марк начинает смеяться и, кажется, этот день может закончиться намного приятнее, чем казалось до этого.

Уже раздевшись и забравшись под одеяло, Чжинён жмется к Марку, тычется носом в плечо и думает, что почему-то не может заснуть. Может быть потому, что от Марка так и сквозит чем-то невысказанным и не это не дает им обоим заснуть.  
— Ну? — Чжинён тыкает пальцами другу в ребра и дует губы, хотя в темноте это вряд ли видно. — Колись! Что у тебя на языке такого, что ты аж взорвешься сейчас, как сказать хочешь.  
— Одна птичка, — Марк громко выдыхает и набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, словно перед прыжком, — такая недовольная и общипанная, поведала мне, что, когда была в гостях у своего парня бывшего, тот пошел в гости к соседу, и она увязалась за ним, потому что устала ждать.  
— А о том, что она влезла, когда ее никто не ждал, она не рассказала? — тихо интересуется Чжинён, закидывая ногу на Марка.  
— Мельком. Зато рассказала, что когда они вернулись в квартиру, Чжебом устроил ей разнос за то, что лезет куда не надо и все портит. Что именно она портит, она так и не поняла полностью, зато поняла, что это как-то связано с тобой?  
Чжинён не может не смеяться, хоть смех и, кажется, разрушает ту ночную тихую магию.  
— Это как?  
— Говорит, женская интуиция. Она говорит, что ты смотрел на Чжебома так, словно науськивал того. И что Чжебом смотрел на тебя так, словно хотел, чтобы в мире были только вы вдвоем. Поэтичненько, не находишь? И что расстались они потому, что у Чжебома было страсти больше в глазах при виде тебя, чем ее, представляешь?  
Плечо Марка твердое, сам Марк одни кости и длинные конечности. Но Чжинёну нравится, и он не устает прорывать носом дыру в плече.  
— Бред какой. Она девушка Чжебома, а я ему никто. И они расстались из-за меня? Что эта злая баба еще надумала? Может, пусть лучше на свое поведение посмотрит?  
— А вдруг она права? — Марк приобнимает и становится почти жарко под одеялом.  
— Права в чем?  
— В том, что Чжебом смотрит на тебя как на что-то весьма горячее и желанное? — пальцы Марка медленно ползут Чжинёну по спине и он начинает извиваться — щекотно.  
— Этого не может быть, потому что Чжебом не гей, мы говорили об этом.  
— Но ведь он общается с тобой? Он ходит с тобой выпить? Он сам инициирует общение.  
Чжинён понимает, что Марк прав. Что в словах есть доля правды, но мысль о том, что он, мужчиной, может нравиться Чжебому, кажется настолько нереальной, что Чжинён не хочет допускать ее. Потом будет больнее. Он решил двигаться вперед, но никак не топтаться на месте.  
— Давай лучше спать, Маркипу, — бурчит он, и Марк только хмыкает, закрывая глаза и целуя в лоб.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> осталось только две главы основной истории :))


	9. 2.6

Разумеется, в сообщениях Чжебом не сообщает, что расстался с девушкой. Ее тема так ловко обходится, что Чжинёну остается только закатывать глаза и стараться не стукнуть Марка, когда тот понимающе кивает. На этом этапе Чжинён вообще не понимает, почему их постоянный каждодневный поток сообщений не прерывается — не то чтобы им было о чем говорить. Но отвечает он всегда честно и быстро.

Когда Чжебом спрашивает, может ли он присоединиться к субботним посиделкам у Югёма, Чжинён хмурится, потому что никаких посиделок и не планировалось. И как бы отказать Чжебому безболезненно?  
— Ты чего, хён! Конечно, давайте соберемся! — мгновенно отвечает Югём, стоит только Чжинёну заикнуться о предложении Чжебома.  
— Сомневаюсь, что молодому студенту будет очень весело с двумя взрослыми унылыми мужиками, — бурчит он и трет переносицу после очков.  
— Хён, — Югём снова хихикает тем самым смехом, от которого уши закладывает и руки чешутся, — поверь, ты и Чжебом — это самое интересное, что можно наблюдать.  
— А, то есть мы для тебя подопытные кролики? Так и передам Чжебому.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — совершенно спокойно срезает Югём. Маленький засранец уже так привык фривольничать, что удивление давно закончилось.  
— В любом случае, у нас ничего не получится. У тебя родители дома, и мы не будем их отвлекать, — Чжинён победно ухмыляется. Потому что не хочется ему собираться втроем. С Чжебомом и Югёмом, который так прямо и сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы они встречались. Неспокойно это.  
— Вот вообще не проблема, хён. Побудем у Чжебом-хёна, вот я только что к нему пришел, и он кивает, что согласен.  
Чжинён скидывает вызов и фыркает. Удивительно, но он не удивлен.

Марк обижено куксится, когда Чжинён сообщает ему, что занят в субботу, но смывается в неизвестном направлении вместе с Ёнджэ быстрее, чем он успевает открыть рот. Чжинён не берет много с собой, в конце концов, он не планирует оставаться у Чжебома надолго, и даже переодеваться, как обычно делает у Югёма.  
Он сразу приходит в удобной куртке, со старой выцветшей футболкой под ней, и точно такими же старыми спортивными штанами.  
— Хён! — дверь открывает Югём и вцепляется в руку как клещ, затягивая. Это невежливо и Чжинён упрямится, не позволяя себя затянуть, но Чжебом выходит следом и тепло улыбается, внимательно наблюдая за его с Югёмом пикировкой. — У нас пицца стынет, ну, шевелись, хён!  
— Если пицца, — Чжинён моментально скидывает куртку, — то конечно. Ведите.

На столике в гостиной столько коробок пиццы, что Чжинён начинает сомневаться, сколько человек должно собраться.  
— Мы просто не могли решить, кто что будет, — словно подхватит его мысли Чжебом и смотрит в пол, аккуратно садясь на диван.  
— Пока плачу не я — все отлично.  
Чжинёну трудно сдержать хитрую улыбку, и он ее не сдерживает. Еще и подмигивает Чжебому, прежде чем плюхнуться на пол рядом с Югёмом и закинуть на того ноги, как обычно.

На самом деле вечер проходит довольно мирно и не так уж скучно. Они просто смотрят фильм, выбранный Югёмом заранее триллер, а потом с пеной у рта обсуждают двоякую концовку. В основном обсуждают Чжебом и Чжинён, пока Югём сидит в стороне и выглядит как за секунду до того, чтобы достать телефон и записать это все на камеру. И Чжинён все это видит боковым зрением и, прежде чем тот успевает опустить руку в карман шорт, заваливает его на пол и садится сверху, довольно улыбаясь.  
Чжебом пытается не выглядеть удивленным, но получается это откровенно плохо.  
— Вы всегда так?  
— Как? — от активной борьбы с Югёмом, Чжинёну немного не хватает воздуха, он сипит и чувствует, как уши и щеки становятся красными.  
— Боремся и прикалывается друг над другом? — Югём такой же запыхавшийся, как и он, только пищит громче и с последним, победоносным визгом, делает Чжинёну подножку, заставляя его распластаться звездой по полу. — Наконец, моя победа! Моя победа! Ты должен мне желание!  
— Желание? — Чжебом спускается с дивана на пол — наконец, Чжинён и не думал, что тот решится на такой подвиг — и садится рядом, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Да, хён обещал мне исполнить желание, если я у него выиграю.  
— И пока что все шло хорошо, но, видимо, сегодня не мой день. Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, только слезь с меня.  
Югём еще пару раз прыгает на пояснице и Чжинён думает, что слишком стар для этого. Ему совсем скоро тридцать, он работает в университете. И вместо того, чтобы кататься по полу с детьми, лучше бы он был на свидании или хотя бы со своими друзьями. С другой стороны, в качестве действительно неплохой компенсации, совсем рядом сидит Чжебом с таким любопытным и слегка взволнованным лицом, что Чжинён сам готов взять телефон Югёма и сделать фотографию.  
— Тогда я потом подумаю, что от тебя хочу и скажу?  
— Да-да, конечно. Боже, моя спина и поясница сейчас медленно умирают, — Чжинён становится на четвереньки и выгибается, как его когда-то учили на йоге, закрывая глаза. Когда он внезапно их распахивает, то едва не прикусывает язык: у Чжебома красные уши и шальной блеск в глазах, а Югём замер и не дышит.

В голове так не вовремя всплывают слова Марка о том, что Чжебом может что-то чувствовать к Чжинёну. И это правда кажется запредельным, обычной глупостью друга. Но вспыхнувший азарт не погасить, когда Чжинён выгибает шею и делает большой вдох, а потом расслабляется, возвращаясь в исходное положение и прикусывая губу.  
Чжинён ведь не глупый. Он видит желание, если оно есть. И этот блеск в глазах Чжебома, то, как тот следит за каждым движением, — это все видимые знаки. Чжинён, на самом деле, и не знает, что с этим делать. Поэтому решает прекратить и отложить до лучших времен. Он подскакивает на ноги и кидает быстрый взгляд на настенные часы.

— Так, мальчики, время недетское, пора нам разбредаться по домам.  
— Что? — Югём тут же включает недовольного ребенка. — Хён, всего десять! Десять!  
— Именно. До десяти сидеть в гостях вообще невежливо, а мне еще и домой добираться.  
— Но, — Чжебом прокашливается и внезапно появляется слева Чжинёна, — я думал ты останешься у меня ночевать?  
— Э, — Чжинён смотрит на Югёма, пытаясь понять, какую шкоду тот снова подстроил, но Югём выглядит таким же удивленным, как и он. — С чего бы мне оставаться у тебя?  
У Чжебома словно жизнь перед глазами проносится. Чжинён видит, как слегка дрожит нижняя губа и как Чжебом не знает, куда уставить взгляд. Он смотрит и ждет ответа, и, если понадобилась аж одна минута, чтобы Чжебом собрался, ни он, ни Югём его попрекать не будут.  
— Просто, — голос у Чжебома твердый, как и взгляд. Так выглядит Чжебом, которого Чжинён знает, на которого Чжинён когда-то запал: на уверенного и делового. — Я приглашаю, чтобы ты не добирался поздно ночью домой. Можешь, конечно, отказаться.  
— Конечно, — улыбается Чжинён глазами и внимательно следит за реакцией, — я не буду отказываться и останусь. Спасибо за гостеприимство.  
— На этой ноте, — Югём повисает на Чжинёне, — я пойду домой. Спокойной ночи, хён. Чжебом-хён, закроешь за мной?  
— Конечно.

Когда Чжебом возвращается в комнату — подозрительно долго потребовалось, чтобы закрыть за Югёмом, — Чжинён уже распластался на диване и наслаждается мягкими подушками. Он сытый, по нему прыгал Югём, и он проработал тяжелую неделю. Не удивительно, что теперь он очень хочет спать и едва справляется с зевками.  
— Хочешь еще что-то посмотреть? — Чжебом садится на краю дивана, приподнимая ноги Чжинёна и укладывая их на колени. — Или спать лучше?  
Лучше лежать так и чувствовать теплоту тела Чжебома. Смотреть на профиль с острыми линиями носа и челюсти, с ухом, озорно украшенном сережками, — думает Чжинён. Он зажмуривается и зевает.  
— Спать, если можно, я же говорил, что старею, — и снова, когда он открывает глаза, то ловит на себе взгляд Чжебома. Жаль, что мысли читать Чжинён не умеет, как и разгадывать, что Чжебом имеет в виду, смотря так или иначе.  
— Пойдешь в душ? Я дам тебе полотенце и что-нибудь из одежды.  
— Ну, — Чжинён скидывает ноги с Чжебома и тут же жалеет о потерянном тепле, — если ты настаиваешь и не хочешь видеть меня грязнулей.

У Чжебома слишком много гелей для душа. И всего один шампунь. Но Чжинён все равно зависает и нюхает все баночки и фляжечки, которые находит в ванной. Странно, как все вместе они создают именно тот стойкий запах Чжебома и, пока никто не видит, Чжинён может позволить себе купаться в нем.

Кто бы сомневался, что Чжинёну придется выйти в полотенце на бедрах, как в самых дешевых и отвратных дорамах. Но Чжебом не додумался заранее положить одежду в ванную комнату, и Чжинён забыл.  
Прохладный комнатный воздух морозит кожу и Чжинён жалеет, что полотенце не настолько большое, чтобы закутаться в него с ног до головы.  
— Чжинён? Прости, я забыл положить тебе вещи. Они на диване лежат.  
Выходить из кухни Чжебому было совсем не обязательно. Мог бы догадаться, в каком виде будет Чжинён. Но сделанного не вернуть, и Чжинён чувствует себя на выставке собак, особенно маленьких. Где их ставят на помост и проверяют каждый сантиметр, где надо поднимая лапку или хвост. Чжебом даже не стесняется стоять и спокойно осматривать Чжинёна, с ног и до головы.  
— Можешь сделать фотографию на память, если хочешь, — спокойно отвечает Чжинён и отворачивается, чтобы взять футболку и штаны.  
Действительно, они взрослые люди. И стесняться друг друга очень глупо. Словно сексом они никогда не занимались и голых тел не видели. То, что Чжебом был влюблен в Чжинёна, уже в прошлом и не стоит воспоминаний.  
Когда Чжебом снова возвращается с кухни, он уже одет и не знает куда деться.  
— А где я буду спать?  
— На этом диване, только сейчас его разложим и застелем.

На самом деле они много не говорят. Делают все спокойно и неспешно, лишь улыбаясь друг другу время от времени. Чжебом напоминает заботливую хозяюшку, когда разбирает диван и притаскивает простынь с подушкой и одеялом. Сам Чжебом еще не переоделся и, видимо, не собирается пока ко сну. Но Чжинён правда не знает, что они еще могут делать такого, что делают друзья, а не любовники, оставшиеся вместе на ночь. Поэтому он снова зевает, не пытаясь бороться со сном, и машет рукой.  
— Спокойной ночи, Чжебом.

О том, что Чжинён очень легко просыпается, знают его друзья. Но не Чжебом. И Чжинёну жаль того, но он продолжает мерно дышать и держать глаза закрытыми, не дергается, когда волос касаются совсем легкой близостью пальцы, когда чувствует чужой запах, чужое дыхание. И даже когда Чжебом быстро, настолько нереально — что и не спя было бы трудно поверить — целует в губы, Чжинён все равно лежит и продолжает делать вид, что спит.

Потому что такие поцелуи под покровом ночи еще более нереальны и недействительны, чем поцелуи во сне.


	10. 2.7

Чжинён уходит с рассветом. Не дыша, он заглядывает в спальню, чтобы увидеть совершенно незнакомого Чжебома — с расслабленным лицом, взъерошенными волосами и смешно приоткрытым ртом. В таком положении тот выглядит не старше двадцати, и что-то в груди у Чжинёна сжимается, сворачивается тугим клубком, потому что вот это — любовь. Вот как она выглядит и как она ощущается. Ни в сексе, ни в поцелуях от которых сносит голову, ни в шепоте на ухо. А в картине незащищенности, оголенности и доверия. Когда Чжинён смотрит и понимает, что Чжебом открыт перед ним и ему можно делать что угодно.

Поэтому Чжинён тихо одевается и выходит, стараясь не проронить ни звука. Домой ему добраться только на такси, но и это не смущает. Скорее всего Марк спит, но Чжинён все равно быстро набирает сообщение, блокирует и закрывает глаза.  
«Чжебом меня поцеловал»

— Чжебом тебя поцеловал и?  
Даже несмотря на сонный голос Марка в трубке, Чжинён чувствует порицание.  
— И ничего. Он думал, что я сплю! Тупее ситуации быть просто не может, — он закусывает губу и старается не вылить на себя горячий кофе, — или может. Учитывая, как я утром исчез незаметнее любого человека-невидимки. Словно у меня был какой-то ночной перепих. А если он мне позвонит и спросит, что не так?  
Кофе обжигает небо и Чжинён цыкает, закусывая губу.  
— Во-первых, перестань пить кипяток, а во-вторых, вы разошлись вчера на спокойной ноте. Что значит, Чжебом ничего не подумает. Мало ли что случилось, дела появились, я позвонил? Это не главная проблема вообще.  
— Да.  
— А главная проблема в том, что вам с Чжебомом пора прекратить проводить брачные ритуалы и, наконец, начать встречаться. Этот парень смотрит на тебя как девочка смотрит на коллекционную куклу о которой мечтала всю жизнь, — Марк замолкает и Чжинён набирает воздуха в рот побольше, готовый возразить, но внезапно следует продолжение, — ну, или как очень голодный уличный пес смотрит на кусок мяса.  
— Отлично, значит, я — кусок мяса?  
— Между прочим, очень сочный кусок. Многие оценят.  
— Боюсь, он может мной подавиться. Он ведь натурал, Марк!  
— Был натуралом. И подавиться он тобой может только в одном случае.  
Кофе идет у Чжинёна через нос, гогот Марка раздается на всю кухню.  
— Я не готов выслушивать твои тупорылые шуточки с утра.  
— Поэтому я предлагаю нам позавтракать и обсудить все подробнее.

Обсуждение ни к чему не приводит. Марк утверждает все то же, что и утверждал по телефону, а Чжинён и не знает, что ответить.  
Если себя не обманывать и не убегать, он понимает, что Марк прав. Что Чжебом сделал слишком много того, чего бы натуральные мужчины, общающиеся с геями, не сделали бы. Но Чжинён уже так много раз обжигался на отношениях с Чжебомом, что страшно лишний раз приблизиться.  
— Или ты спрашиваешь у Чжебома, что между вами происходит, или я что-нибудь сделаю, ты знаешь, что я могу, Чжинёни. И я знаю, что ты взрослый сознательный человек, и ты храбрый, и сильный, так что не будь нюней, а встреться и расставь все точки.  
Чжинён укладывает голову Марку на плечо и тяжело вздыхает. Почему просто нельзя всегда быть с друзьями? Почему Марк не может быть просто его парнем? Почему всегда надо выбирать и почему сердце выбирает всегда само. Порой Чжинён думает, как было бы хорошо, будь он диваном. Вряд ли бы у него было сознание, но и не было бы никаких волнений.  
— Легко сказать, но трудно сделать.

На исчезновение Чжинёна Чжебом никак не реагирует. Чжинён ждет сообщения или звонка как кары небесной, но ничего не происходит. И это может значить, что Чжебом совершенно ничего не подозревает, либо это может значить, что Чжебом прекрасно чувствует, что между ними что-то не так, что между ними стена напряжения, которую лично Чжинён может пощупать.  
И пустить бы все на самотек, но Марк так часто напоминает и с таким укором смотрит, что проще решиться, чем терпеть вот это всё. И Чжинён решается.

Когда через пару дней он пишет сообщение Чжебому с просьбой встретиться, тот без проблем соглашается. И тут возникает новая проблема, потому что разговаривать об отношениях двум мужчинам в парке будет немного неловко, особенно когда они коснутся темы того поцелуя. Но и идти к Чжебому Чжинёну страшно. Сразу возникает то чувство слабости и расслабленности, которое охватило его в чужой квартире.  
— Пригласи его к себе, — говорит Марк, и Чжинён давится чаем.  
— Ты чего? Это будет выглядеть словно я заманил жертву в свое логово!  
Улыбка у Марка такая гаденькая, что Чжинён заранее отодвигает чай.  
— Все в твоей голове, друг, — говорит тот, — только в твоей голове.  
Разумеется, все заканчивается тем, что Чжинён приглашает Чжебома к себе. И понимает, что впервые тот увидит его квартиру.

— Ты подкинул идею, ты теперь и помогай делать мою обитель конфеткой.  
Марк стоит на стуле и вкручивает лампочку, — целых два месяца в гостиной горела только одна жалкая лампочка, вместо нужных трех, — и Чжинён совсем не секретно пялится на стройные ноги и упругую задницу друга. Ноги у Чжебома не такие прямые, и задница плоская, но не все могут быть такими красивыми, как Марк Туан. Чжинён никому об этом не расскажет, но особенно в школе на фоне Марка он чувствовал себя лопоухим страшненьким аутсайдером. Он готов ставить на что угодно, что все тогда думали, что Марк дружит с ним только из жалости.  
— Порой я действительно переживаю из-за юста между нами, — вещает сверху Марк, словно рупор, — и пока ты не открыл рот, юст — это нереализованные сексуальные желания.  
Чжинён просто уже бросил идею с возмущениями. Поэтому он просто вздыхает.  
— Во-первых, что такое юст, я знаю. А во-вторых, о чем ты вообще? — он пытается звучать серьезно, что совершенно не мешает ушам заливаться предательским алым цветом.  
— Умоляю тебя, — Марк закатывает глаза профессиональнее Чжинёна, — не случилось Чжебома в твоей жизни, и выпей мы еще пару раз крепко в баре, закончилось бы все тем, что ты бы звал мамочку в то время как я бы тебе засаживал.  
— Тебе даже не интересны мужики!!!  
В такие моменты не важно, сколько Чжинёну лет, не важно, что он человек образования и науки. Из его рта вырывается столько брани, что, кажется, вот-вот полиция нравов окажется на пороге. Под конец он несколько раз толкает стул ногой и эвакуируется в ванную. Ему надо остудиться во всех смыслах.

Чжинён пытается врать себе, когда крутится у зеркала, что нет, он не наряжается ради Чжебома. Что он не купил специально новую футболку, слегка обтягивающую. Что он не укладывал волосы лишние тридцать минут. Он даже вместо очков использует линзы, хотя выходить на улицу не собирается.  
Все это так глупо, особенно если все ему кажется и Чжебом скажет ему, что он дурак. Или всегда есть варианте еще хуже — Чжебом хотел поцеловать его тогда, но менять ритм жизни не собирается. В конце концов, почти у каждого натурала в жизни наступает стадия экспериментов?  
Таким экспериментом Чжинёну оказаться бы не хотелось.

У Чжебома есть много положительных качеств и одно из них пунктуальность. И Чжинён прекрасно о ней знает, но все равно оказывается неготовым, когда в дверь легонько стучат. Он ставит себе синяк на бедре, когда спешит к двери и едва не вываливается прямо на Чжебома. Лучший способ встретить того, с кем у тебя будет серьезный разговор, определенно.  
— Привет, — Чжебом выглядит как Чжебом — так, что у Чжинёна ноги подкашиваются только от вида уложенных волос и серьги в ухе. А кроме серьги есть еще кожаная куртка и новый одеколон, который — как неожиданно — еще лучше прошлого.  
Чжинён готов запрыгнуть на Чжебома здесь и сейчас, и делать с ним много, очень много разных приятных и грязных вещей. Но вместо этого Чжинён улыбается, поправляет по привычке не надетые очки, и пропускает Чжебома внутрь.

Сначала Чжинён думал сделать маленький романтический ужин, но Марк так много смеялся и играл бровями, что желание отпало. И потом, он собирается не соблазнять Чжебома выпивкой, а расставить все по местам. Поэтому он проводит гостя в гостиную, усаживает на диван, а сам становится у стенки.  
Начинать трудно, и Чжинён никогда не был болтуном, поэтому он стоит и смотрит в пол.  
— Чжинён? Что-то случилось? Я пришел, но планы изменились? — в голосе Чжебома столько заботы и тревоги, что Чжинён уже чувствует эти укоры совести из-за того, что он собирается сделать. Но есть такие вещи, которых избежать нельзя. Поэтому он прикусывает губу и поднимает взгляд.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь, Чжебом?  
Главное начать спокойно, и у Чжинёна, наверное, получается. Его голос не дрожит, и он храбро держится, прямо смотрит на Чжебома, который замер.  
— Конечно, — наконец, тот отмирает, — я же говорил тебе, ты интересный и приятный человек, и я хотел бы узнать тебя поближе.  
Чжинён вертит головой, руша всю укладку. Он ждал, что Чжебом так просто не выдаст все, но все же надеялся, что обойдется без вытаскивания клещами.  
— Нет, я имею в виду «пока ты спал, я тебя поцеловал» нравишься. Такое нравишься.

Кажется, именно о таком говорят «перед глазами жизнь промелькнула», потому что именно так сейчас выглядит Чжебом. Настолько заморожено-испуганным, что вся затея внезапно кажется Чжинёну ужасно глупой и он почти готов взмахнуть руками и все бросить, но пути назад нет. И Марк с Ёнджэ его просто подвесят за ноги, если он спасует.  
Но Чжебом молчит и минуты идут. И, действительно, все это было зря. Чжинён ерошит волосы — пальцы сразу становятся неприятно липкими от геля — и отлипает от стенки.

— Я соглашался общаться с тобой, но быть экспериментом по проверке ориентации — нет, поэтому, если ты не можешь мне ответить на вопрос, давай просто разойдемся. Возможно, через некоторое время мы снова сможем общаться как друзья, но не обещаю.  
Чжинён приближается к Чжебому и чувствует, как покалывают кончики пальцев. Как хочется зарыться в уложенные волосы Чжебома, как хочется нарушить этот порядок, как хочется сотворить безобразие. Вблизи, в свете всех этих работающий лампочек, глаза кажутся блестящими и бездонными. И это пугает приятными разрядами по телу.  
— Мне сложно, — Чжебом снова опускает взгляд и сцепляет руки в замок, — говорить это просто так. Сразу становится понятно, насколько все… серьезно? Но я скажу.  
И это поражает в Чжебоме. То, как тот просто берет и делает. Да, иногда долго решается, но никогда не ходит кругами. Чжебом как стрела, которая всегда летит только прямо, никогда не виляет, и всегда попадает в цель. Быть таким прямолинейным много стоит, — Чжинён знает, он сам старается таким быть. Поэтому прекрасно понимает, насколько сильной воля должна быть.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Чжинён, — голос Чжебома даже не дрожит, — ты привлекателен для меня в том плане, в каком привлекательны для меня девушки. Не скажу, что ожидал от себя такого. Я не ожидал, что даже захочу с тобой разговаривать после того розыгрыша. Но правда в том, что я не мог перестать о тебе думать ни тогда, когда ты был Чжиён, ни после. Ты интригуешь меня, Чжинён.  
— Я тебе не загадка, Чжебом, — Чжинён фыркает и разводит руками, — я такой, какой я есть, вот стою перед тобой. Спроси что-нибудь и отвечу. Если хочешь поразгадывать тайны, ищи другого человека. Я простой и хочу совершенного другого.  
— Чего? — Чжебом придвигается к концу дивана, и теперь Чжинён, если немного сдвинется, то упрется своими коленями в плечи того.  
— А чего хочешь ты, Чжебом? Испытать, каково это спать с мужчиной?  
Внезапно Чжебом вспыхивает, злым румянцем на скулах, сцепляет руки за ногами Чжинёна и притягивает к себе, смотрит зло снизу-вверх.  
— Я хочу тебя, Чжинён, любым. Можешь наряжать дурацкий парик ради веселья каждый день, а можешь ходить в шортах и футболке. Мне все равно, я просто хочу тебя. Хочу тебя целовать и обнимать, обедать с тобой и ходить к Югёму. Я знаю, насколько это звучит странно для тебя, ведь я встречался только с девушками. Черт, даже для меня самого это звучит странно. Но ты ведь не инопланетянин, ты не слон и не еще какое-нибудь извращение. Ты — Чжинён и я нахожу тебя красивым даже если у тебя нет женской груди. В конце концов, не только в ней счастье. Меня тянет к тебе, и я не буду сопротивляться.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов, Чжебом притягивает Чжинёна еще ближе и утыкается лицом ему в ноги. И если бы не это, Чжинён бы уже давно сел на пол. Он ждал, что придется выуживать из Чжебома слова, ждал, что может тот и сам согласится попробовать встречаться. Но получить такое развернутое и аргументированное признание в любви? Такое мог сделать только Им Чжебом. Идеальный от начала до конца.  
Горячее дыхание Чжебома опаляет даже через ткань брюк и Чжинён, наконец, делает то, что так хотел — опускает пальцы в волосы, мягкие, скользкие и холодные. Чжебом как кот, который когда-то приблудился у Чжинёна и так и не покинул его.  
— Так что? Ты будешь со мной встречаться? Я же нравлюсь тебе, да?  
Чжинён смеется с такой легкостью, с какой смеялся, когда был маленьким ребенком, когда не было в мире никаких забот больше потерянного мяча. Вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, он опускается на колени, кладет руки на шею Чжебома и притягивает к себе. Как давно он не прикасался к этим губам и как приятно, что теперь он может это делать, когда захочет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у фанфика должна была быть третья часть - этап, где они притираются друг к другу, где чжебом учится принимать чжинёна парня, но я честно не уверена, что когда-нибудь закончу третью часть.  
> но я считаю, что конец на такой ноте вполне достойный и достаточный.  
> спасибо всем, кто был с нами :) и спасибо жжп за то, что они сами по себе искусство


End file.
